Sons and daughters of the devil
by Vergil Diva's chevalier
Summary: Dante and Vergil are students at a high school and live happily with their parents. But what'll happen when they discover that they have sisters that are coming to live with them? T for some non-graphic violence and language. Not just Vergil&Diva.
1. News before school

I don't own anything from devil may cry or any other seris/videogames that I take things from. This is my only disclaimer in this story.

* * *

Vergil woke up with a suppressed yawn as he sat up and looked at his pitch black room as if it were the sun.

A few blinks later he was able to gaze out at the room and make some sense of its features.

The room's walls and ceiling were white, though they appeared near-black in the darkness, and part of it, both the walls of the room and its ceiling were covered in what resembled a barbaric attempt at wallpapering with heavy-metal rock band posters.

The area that they covered literally had no "holes" in it from which the original wall could be seen, as whenever one band became more important than another a new poster was simply taped crudely over the previous one.

On that "side" of the room there was also trash; crumbs, pizza slices and the like, littering its thankfully black carpet.

And at the very center of this "quarantined area" or, to be technical, in its corner, was a bed with a metal frame which housed one of the most irritating animals in the world.

A loud, unrestricted yawn warned him the beast had come out of its slumber.

Dante…was awake.

His younger twin scratched his head as he sat up and yawned again, this time with renewed vigor since he knew that Vergil was up and that he _hated _loud noises.

"Hey, Vergil, nice morning huh?" He spoke sleepily while moving his body in a way to get it to wake up.

Vergil suppressed a scowl even though he knew Dante wouldn't be able to see it with his newly-awakened eyes.

"It _was _until some loud ape-thing bellowed throughout the house." He retorted.

Dante yawned again before he pulled the blankets off him and slid his legs over the side of the bed, cracking his neck as he did so.

"Nice one. You stay up all night thinking that up?" His younger twin spoke down on him.

He hated when Dante did that.

"Shut up." Vergil spoke bluntly, not having enough patience this early after waking up to deal with Dante's behavior.

Of course, _his _side of the room was completely clean.

There were no posters on the walls, nor was there trash on the floor.

In fact, there was a cleanly cut part of one of Dante's posters missing once it crossed the "threshold" which Vergil had severed a long time ago.

This was _his _part of the room, and he'd be damned if Dante ruined _that _too.

The rectangular-shaped room held no windows in it and two doors, both on opposite sides of the room, the door that led to the bathroom on Dante's side and the door that led to the hallway on Vergil's.

"Dibs on the first shower." His immature brother spoke up as if he had a choice.

"Come on now, Dante. We both know you wouldn't get a foot from your bed before I was already through the door." He challenged.

One of Dante's eyebrows rose in response.

"That so?"

Vergil's mouth had formed a smirk now and he readied himself.

"Yeah. It is."

There were a few moments of silence.

Then the competitive twins were out of their beds and rushing towards the door.

Dante lunged for the door handle and, despite almost tripping on a day-old piece of pizza, managed to reach it and pulled the door open, revealing the light-blue-tiled interior and the shower itself as if they were a golden prize.

Before he could properly gloat, however, Vergil jumped on top of his head, pushed off it, and soared gracefully into the bathroom.

He whipped around and kicked Dante square in the chest, sending him flying back onto his bed and then rolling off of it.

The door closed from the force of his kick and he bowed before the door clicked close.

Leaving Dante in his pit of an area with a bruised ego and a severely messed-up hairstyle.

* * *

"Damn!" He spoke under his breath while pulling his hair into its proper style.

"You dirty little…" He trailed off while glowering at the bathroom door.

After a few more seconds of contemplating whether or not he should bust down the door and throw Vergil out he decided against it; dad would be real upset if he found out that the door was broken again.

So instead he climbed back onto the bed and pulled his PSP out from underneath his pillow, which is where Dante had put it after he'd decided to go to sleep last night.

Dante thumbed the power switch and waited a second or two for the game to start working; Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops.

He and Vergil would fight against each other in it with the teams they'd put together but Vergil would usually win, and Dante didn't know why.

So he was going to try and make his team stronger and get them some more weapons.

"I hate school." He groaned out at the room while waiting for the game to load.

It was so boring and he hadn't done his homework so the teachers would be pissed.

Vergil, of course, had completed his work the minute he got home. "Better to get it out of the way now than to have it _in _your way later." He'd say.

But homework was just as boring as school itself so he hadn't done it at all.

At least it was Friday though. He had a good long weekend coming up and planned to go get some new guitar and bass strings soon.

His dad, Sparda, was a professor of history at the nearby college and his mother, Eva, owned an art gallery.

Both left quite early in the morning since they would sacrifice their early hours so the four of them could all be around each other when the two got home from school.

Chances were that both of them were already gone.

It wasn't a big deal though, the high school, which the two had just started their freshman year at, was only a mile or so away from their home.

His last character died in the game and he growled at it.

"You stupid-ass thing! You were supposed to hide in the _box_! Not pull out your knife to fight the five guys that were following you!"

Dante threw the PSP across the room, which hit the side of Vergil's bed and bounced back over into his hands.

It had taken long enough for the thing to travel across the room and back to him for Dante's temper to lessen and for him to be willing to try again.

"Man, how long is he going to take? He shaving his legs in there or something? Or maybe trying out his favorite kind of lipstick."

Dante snickered at his own weird little insult-joke as he waited for the tortoise-twin to finish his shower.

* * *

Vergil unlocked the door and pushed it out, entering the bedroom itself once again and looking at Dante, who was playing a game on his PSP.

The normally over-energized reactions Dante had to everything was replaced by a quick glance up at him before Dante switched the PSP off and slid it under his pillow.

"Nice get-up. You planning on working out in the weight room or something today?" Dante asked, commenting with his usual cocky tone and attitude on Vergil's wearing black jeans and a black sleeveless shirt with no collar whatsoever.

While he was still just as annoying as always, Vergil's shower had cleared his head so now Dante was more bearable.

Still annoying as all hell though.

"Shut up. I'm going to put something else on over it. I just forgot to bring it into the bathroom last night." He spoke while walking towards his dresser.

"_You _forgot to do something?! That means you only get a _silver _star!"

Vergil mostly ignored Dante until he got to his dresser.

"We haven't had a system like that since we were ten. Besides, even if I _did _get a silver star it'd still be a bunch of gold stars and a silver star for me and nothing but denial forms for you." He spoke before pulling what he wanted, a soft long-sleeved blue shirt, out of the dresser and put it on.

He glanced over at the alarm clock which stood on top of the nightstand near his bed and saw that it was already seven o'clock.

They left at seven-thirty so Dante didn't have much time, especially since he always had a huge breakfast before they left.

"You should get moving." Vergil spoke while buttoning the cuffs on the shirt up a bit.

Dante was about to say something stupid and insulting when he saw what time it was and half-ran half-hopped through his minefield of trash over to his own trashy dresser and pulled out what seemed to be random articles of clothing before making his way through the "trenches" again and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him quickly.

Vergil walked over to his bed and pulled his backpack out from underneath it and slung it over one shoulder before making his way to the dark-brown door that led out of the bedroom and into the hall.

To be honest he was getting tired of sleeping in the same room as Dante.

After sixteen years of sharing just about everything with him but his own teeth he was ready for a little independent venture, preferably with him and Dante being on complete opposite sides of the house.

Though they'd been sharing everything for such a long time that it also felt strange when they were apart.

That wasn't to say that they couldn't be away from each other. In fact they enjoyed the time they spent separated greatly, but if it was a permanent change then it was a bit harder.

Still, that "tradition" or whatever it was kept getting less and less meaningful.

The hallway was white as well, though the material of the walls was harder and the flooring was wood as opposed to carpet.

On the opposite wall and a few feet to the right there was a door that led to a guest bedroom which was never used and yet was larger than his and Dante's room. Further down the hall to the right was their parents' room and then another spare bedroom.

Finally, at the very end and in the middle wall of the hallway was a heavy metal door.

It had been ornately crafted so it didn't look as if it led to a dungeon or anything, but it was in fact the only entrance to their father, Sparda's, private room where he kept mementoes and other things from his time as the legendary dark knight.

Vergil was still waiting in anticipation for his eighteenth birthday, when he would receive Yamato, Sparda's O-katana.

He'd been taught how to use it earlier in his life in case the demons ever attacked but hadn't gotten the chance to see it very much since then.

To the left, a few feet away, the wall started to round and moved downwards, ceasing and allowing it's place to be taken over by a heavy wood railing; the beginning of the circular staircase that led down to the first floor.

He walked over to it and began to descend, holding the backpack still to keep it from falling from his shoulder from the vibrations walking down the wooden stairs sent up to it.

Vergil reached the bottom of the stairs and landed a foot on the floor below.

The first floor was separated into five rooms, a hallway and a ver small room, all of which revolved around the staircase.

There was a circular hallway that surrounded the staircase and there were archways throughout the hallway that led to the five main rooms; kitchen, living room, library room, office and the foyer where the main entrance to the home was.

There was also a very small room in the back of the house which mostly just served as a mudroom for the door that led out into the backyard.

After walking forward and through the archway which connected the hall to the foyer, Vergil let his backpack fall down on the floor near the door and looked around, trying to think of something do.

A moment later he heard a ringing noise and sprinted towards the kitchen where the home phone was located.

Vergil reached it with several more rings left to go and saw on the caller id that it was his mother.

He quickly scooped up the old-style receiver and spoke into it while holding the thing up to an ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Vergil, how is your morning going?" He heard his mother's warm caring voice ask him on the other end of the line.

"It's going well so far. We were just about to leave for school…" Vergil said, trailing off. He thought she was calling because he was late, even though he had yet to notice that it was only seven-ten.

"Well I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to let you know that you and Dante will have to come right home after school today."

He was interested.

This almost never happened.

"Sure. What is the reason that our presence is required, mother?"

Vergil heard her give a short kind-hearted laugh before she started to speak again.

"You sound so mature." She complimented him, making Vergil blush just a bit.

"Well, it's not officially decided yet, but you may have sisters."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Vergil just simply stood there holding the phone still.

"Vergil? Are you still there?"

He caught himself and spoke again.

"Yes. I'm just…surprised I suppose."

"You certainly have enough reason to be. But Sparda and I wanted you two to come straight home tonight because we wanted to talk to you first. If they _are _your sisters then there are a few things we'll have to talk about."

"Of course." He spoke, not understanding exactly what she meant despite his confirmative words.

"I have to get back to work now but we'll see each other when you get home, okay honey?"

Though he was in the later stages of being a teenager it didn't bother him to be called such a thing by his mother.

"Yes. We will see you then."

"Okay. Goodbye Vergil." She finished softly.

"Goodbye."

Then he hung up the phone slowly and stared at the wall a bit before Dante's thunderous footsteps came down the stairs and he heard his twin call out for him.

"No I didn't leave without you." Vergil spoke while making his way back to the foyer.

Dante had his usual huge breakfast ans then asked him if he was ready to go.

He nodded and then picked up his backpack.

They left the house and started down the sidewalk.

Vergil was still trying to accept that he might have sisters the whole way there.

* * *

I'm not really satisfied with the title of the story but it'll do for now. I know that the characters aren't exactly new ones but oh well.


	2. Family talk

"Man, what was _with _you today, Vergil? It was like you were on drugs or something…"

Dante stopped speaking for a second and he knew that another annoying remark was coming.

"You _aren't _are you?"

Vergil simply gave him a short growl as they continued along the sidewalk, already having crossed more than half the distance from the school to home.

"Did she mean that we have already living sisters? Or that she was going to _have _some?" He thought to himself.

He shook his head, dismissing that ridiculous thought on the grounds that she had looked just as trim yesterday night as always.

"But then how? How could we have sisters? Are they half-sisters, or…"

His mind was grasping for any answers he could think of but it was coming up blank.

"Hey, are you okay?" He heard Dante ask with genuine, though a small amount of, concern.

Vergil looked over at his twin and managed a small grin while nodding.

"Yeah. I guess I just had a bad day or something."

"Like you're one to talk," Dante spoke while putting his hands behind his head and walking with big steps.

", every teacher in the damn _school _chewed me out for not bringing the work back completed. Even people I'd never _met _before!"

Through his confusion Vergil gave an amused quiet chuckle.

The rest of the walk home was mostly uneventful.

Though this was the upper-class portion of it, they lived in the suburbs, a place where the _sidewalk_ had more diversity than the houses did.

To its credit though there were cleanly-cut lawns which hugged the edge of the sidewalk as if in a desire to invade and cover it, but they were separated completely by someone's crafty grass-cutting skills.

The best thing about it though was something that only their house could see.

Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to go up there immediately since they were going to talk about their…sisters.

Vergil still had a hard time grasping that, even as they walked past the old open gate and saw that both their father's and mother's cars were already in the driveway.

Their pace increased a bit after this and the two quickly made it to and through the entrance of the fairly large home.

"Dante? Vergil?" He heard their mother ask from where was most likely the kitchen as she had always insisted on making them dinner when she arrived home, regardless of how much food they'd had at school.

Their father was most likely in the library room reading one of his more favored books.

"See? I'm first." Dante gloated quietly as he closed the large ancient wooden door behind him.

Vergil ignored him while simultaneously letting his backpack fall to the ground and speaking up.

"Yes, mother. We're home."

"Why don't you come into the kitchen? Dinner is almost done."

After Dante dropped his backpack on the ground as well the two walked through the foyer, the hall and then into kitchen, where their mother was waiting.

His gaze briefly flickered over her stomach, making sure that it hadn't suddenly become "twin-sized" as he assumed she'd meant when she said they had sisters.

"What if there are more than two of them?" He thought in a foreboding manner.

"I'll be damned if I surrender this house to _women_." He thought immaturely.

"Especially a younger sibling." Vergil continued inside his head while remembering how Dante was already more than enough.

And they were _twins_.

She greeted them first with a warmer smile than she usually held and then by saying both of their names, this time with Vergil's mentioned first, in a soft and loving manner.

"Welcome home." Their mother spoke while her eyes momentarily closed in happiness.

"Thanks mom." They replied in unison; still, after all these years, defenseless in the presence of her constant happy attitude.

"Very few beings with human blood in their veins can resist her smile." They heard a calm but slightly warm and mature voice say from behind and above them.

They turned and saw their father, Sparda standing there looking at Eva.

"I recall one particular time when a disgruntled priestess came after me in the name of revenge, bringing with her several mercenaries."

Eva just continued pulling plates out of the cupboard.

"She used a binding seal on me to restrict my movement so that her henchmen could try and kill me. But then Eva walked outside our home and looked at everyone with her angelic smile."

Their mother seemed to grow a bit happier at his use of the word "angelic"

"The henchmen were completely mesmerized of course and it gave me more than enough time to release the seal and knock them all out before taking them to the nearby prison and then returning to Eva so that we-"

"Sparda, dinner is ready." She interrupted, still holding the smile but obviously not wanting the twins to hear about the ending of his story.

For that matter, they didn't want to either.

"Ah, yes. Of course." He spoke in a gentlemanly manner while walking over to the thick and large oak dinner table and sitting down in one of its accompanying chairs.

The brothers did likewise and waited for their mother to get everything onto a plate.

"Dad, are you sure mom isn't just a really, really, really, really, really, sneaky demon? Like a succubus or something?" Dante asked in a stupid manner.

"I am sure of it. She has easily had more than enough chances to…"

"Okay, here we go." Eva spoke while setting the plates down in front of everyone.

Sparda stopped talking and gazed first at his meal and then at Eva in an appreciating manner.

"Thank you, Eva."

"Yeah," the twins chimed up, not wanting to be left out.

"Thanks!"

She gave a warm-hearted smile and nodded in response before sitting down in her own chair.

They had a regular family dinner as they always did, oblivious to the fact that their family was about as close as you could get to a picture-perfect one.

Except for the father being a demon part and stuff like that. But that was just minor differences.

They usually didn't talk that much while eating but it never felt like an uncomfortable silence.

Eventually, when they were all finished, the twins pushed their chairs out and then took their plates over to the sink and washed them off, preparing the ceramic dishes for the dishwasher later.

Sparda patted his mouth with a napkin, though it was more out of an old-style habit than any actual requirement to get something off his mouth.

Then he did likewise.

Dante started for the archway before Sparda stopped him by speaking.

"Dante, where are you going?" He asked calmly.

His normally energetic twin stopped immediately and looked back at their father as if had physically stopped him from leaving the room.

"Uhhh. Going upstairs?" He spoke as if he were responding with a question.

"Vergil didn't tell you." Sparda observed while looking at Vergil with just as much of a calm expression as before.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell him during the day. I was finding it hard to accept myself."

"What? Tell me what?" Dante spoke as if background noise.

"That's okay Vergil." Sparda spoke as if reading his son's mind about whether he was upset or not.

"Dante," his attention moved back to his other son.

", you have sisters."

At first he looked surprised but that was soon overcome by an unexpected cry interest.

"Cool! Sisters!" He spoke in a questionable tone.

"They're _sisters _Dante. Not exchange students from Japan." Vergil commented lightly.

His brother simply shrugged his comment off.

"So when are they getting here? Mom didn't _look _fat."

"What was that dear?" They all heard her voice come from the other end of the room and though it was just as warm as ever Dante took a step back in intimidation.

"N- nothing! Nothing mom!"

"Okay!" She responded happily before putting all the dinnerware, including an extremely sharp steak knife, in the dishwasher and turned it on.

"No. You are not _going _to have sisters. You _do_. They are only one year younger than you. Apparently there was an accident where they lived before and while they were in the hospital the doctors discovered that their DNA did not match that of their legally-acknowledged parents and began searching for a similar genetic pattern. Eventually they saw Eva's DNA and decided that they matched. So now, with their "original" parents dead, they are coming here to live with us."

Dante scratched his cheek.

"They aren't like deformed and stuff from the accident are they?" He spoke insensitively.

Not that Vergil cared, considering that he was now more _suspicious_ of them than anything else.

"No." Sparda stated simply, having a much greater pool of patience and discipline than Vergil admittedly had.

"In fact they are supposedly quite attractive." He said, not showing any interest in such a thing, considering that they were supposedly his children.

"Watch out world," Vergil began.

", here comes Dante, the incestinator."

"Shut up."

"Coming this fall. This time... it's for _real_." He finished, giving a small chuckle.

Despite his frustration Dante laughed as well.

"Eva and I wanted to speak to you about them before they arrived tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Cool!" Dante remarked again.

"Father, are you sure they have the same DNA as mother? Isn't it possible to fake a test like that?" Vergil asked as if he were observing an important clue at a crime scene.

"Any scientific test of man can be controlled or altered in one way or another. But the possibility that they would do something like that, and pick out someone they could have never possibly have met is quite small."

"But doesn't it say who she is married to on the information in whatever profile they would have?" He further questioned.

"I suppose it would. However, not every unexpected event in life is a third-party trying to attack you."

Vergil let it go after that.

"Let's go into the living room." Eva suggested warmly, dissolving Vergil's cold suspicion.

They all did so and the twins both sat down on a couch sat one side of a coffee table, the other side bordered by another couch that their parents occupied.

"Perhaps one of the most important things to mention first is that we do not know if they possess any demonic abilities as you two _do_." Sparda began.

As did Vergil's suspicion again.

"So they might be like completely human?" Dante spoke up.

"Yes."

"Which is why we would like you two not to show your special… traits. At least for a while, until we can figure out how much they know about demons. It is possible they know nothing about them at all." Eva added.

"So… what?" Dante asked; obviously not clear on how much they wanted him to restrict himself.

"Like no breaking our doors anymore?"

Sparda gave the slightest of sighs.

"Like not climbing on top of the house in a minute without requiring a ladder, or jumping from the gate across the lawn and to the front door of the house. Things that humans couldn't do. But yes. I'm sure we would both appreciate it if you would cease breaking your doors."

"Father…" Vergil spoke up again.

"If Dante and I continue to remain in the same bedroom then we will continuously be on each others toes. Eventually, without realizing it, we may do something that would reveal that we are not human."

"You seem to have an idea that could solve this 'problem'." Sparda spoke in a tone that implied he already knew what Vergil wanted.

"I think that if perhaps Dante and I had our own rooms, we would be less likely to lose control."

Sparda looked as if he was deciding but before he could speak again Eva spoke up.

"Sure. I think that's a good idea, Vergil."

He was surprised at how easy it had been.

"Eva." Sparda spoke to her, though it was hard to tell exactly why he was doing so.

"It's okay. They're in high school now. Keeping them in the same bedroom like they're little won't keep them that way."

Vergil could tell just how hard it was for his mother to think about their growing older, even though she was willing to accept it.

Sparda seemed to understand what she was saying and nodded his agreement.

"Before we do that though, there are a few more things I think we should talk about." He said.

Vergil nodded, content that he had gotten what he wanted.

He'd waited sixteen years for this to happen, he could was sixteen more _minutes_.

"Even if they are half-demons they are still teenage girls. So don't act insensitive and immature." Sparda spoke, looking at Dante.

Vergil couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

"That still goes for you as well, Vergil. You may not have the childishness of your brother,"

"Hey!"

", but you _do _tend to have a harsh view on those whom you don't know. The last thing I believe they would want is someone they consider a family member treating them like a king would a diseased peasant."

"That's what it's like though." Vergil thought, smirking inwardly.

"Can you do that?" Sparda asked in what was obviously more a stern request than an innocent question.

"Yes."

"Haha!" Dante laughed at him, right before Vergil smashed him over the head with a tiny pillow.

It didn't hurt him but sent his head down into the couch, Dante grasping for air because of how deep his face was in the cushions.

Eva gave a short warm laugh as Dante freed himself from the cushions.

"And, most importantly," Sparda spoke, a much more solemn look on his face than before, even though he usually had the face of a judge.

", they cannot be allowed to go into the room at the end of the hall upstairs. If they were to arrive here and see a stone room full of swords and trophies of demons in it they would probably die of fright."

"What should we say then?" Dante asked him.

Sparda looked down slightly, as if in thought.

"I'm not sure. For now I suppose you can just say that we don't allow you to go inside. I'll lock the door so that they cannot enter on their own."

"But what if demons attack?" Vergil asked Sparda, momentarily forgetting that he was his father.

"In the _very _unlikely case that something like that would happen," He spoke, openly showing how much he doubted that what Vergil always suspected would happen would ever come.

", you are to get your sisters from their room and break down the door. It won't provide much defense against demons anyway. After that stay near the doorway and fend off the demons until Eva or I arrive."

He nodded, if only because he liked the idea of being able to use Yamato before his eighteenth birthday.

"What about you and mom?" Dante pursued.

"Eva and I survived for quite a while on our own when demons were still attacking us. It is unlikely that even if demons ever attacked that it would be a dangerous enough force to be a true threat."

Eva simply sat there, eyes closed and smiling.

"Do you understand everything?" Sparda asked, making sure.

The twins nodded.

A few seconds passed and then Sparda nodded himself.

"Okay then, let's get you moved in to your new room. We should get it done before the noise is a big problem for others in the area."

Vergil nodded enthusiastically.

Then they started out of the living room and towards the stairs.

Finally, he had victory.


	3. First meeting

Today it was not an alarm clock that woke Vergil from his slumber, but the light that the sun projected into the room because the shades on the windows were designed more for appearance than for function.

What was worse was that the bed was right next to the offending window so even if he turned away the sun would still beam down on him.

So, grudgingly, he woke up completely and blinked a few times to help get his eyes used to the light.

The girls were going to arrive today and he had thought of a few ways to find out whether or not they were indeed his relatives.

Since he couldn't simply just demand that they answer him truthfully and interrogate them it would have to be done more subtly.

Vergil started to step off his bed but stopped when he saw the silver-haired boy sleeping under a red blanket right beside it.

Though it should have bothered him, Dante sleeping in the now-singularly his room, Vergil couldn't help but smile a bit and lay back on the bed, waiting a few more minutes for Dante to be woken up by the sun himself.

To be honest, the knowledge that his "sisters" would be arriving today made Vergil cherish his twin much more than he usually would.

Why he did so was something the intellectual sixteen-year-old boy was unsure of.

It went without saying that the "sisters" would be sleeping in the same room, since now that he occupied this one there was only one more available room in the house.

He would have to be careful.

There was no way he could know if they were his actual family simply by meeting them and it was strange that they had survived an accident and were in good enough condition to come here while their "parents" had been killed.

"Either way," He thought out loud.

", I have to find out what they're up to."

Further thinking on that matter was ceased when he heard Dante wake up.

"Enjoy our little nap on the floor did we?" He asked down to his little brother who sleepily glanced at him.

"It's good for your back." He yawned.

Vergil gave a short laugh at his pitiful excuse before hopping off the bed and over him, landing gracefully in the middle of the room.

"So our sisters are getting here today. You excited?" Dante spoke while standing up and stretching.

Vergil closed his eyes out of loathing.

"Hmph. 'our sisters'."

Dante seemed to notice his tone.

"What? You don't want them to come live here?"

His eyes reopened.

"Of course. Why would I want strangers to live here with us?"

Dante's eyebrows furrowed.

"Strangers? What are you talking about?"

Vergil sighed at how oblivious his twin was.

He had a mind only his family could love.

"Come on. They lived for fifteen years and there was never any doubt that they were the children of those people who died and now, miraculously, they turn out to be our long-lost sisters? Give me a break. They're up to something, mark my words."

Dante gave a somewhat mocking laugh in response.

"Fine. They're marked. But don't you think you're overreacting a little man? I mean they're just girls. What problem could they be?"

It was Vergil's turn to give a mocking response.

"Are you serious? A different amount of hormones and they're automatically not harmful? All they'd need to do is get a hold of father's swords and leave to get a victory. They wouldn't even have to fight us. Whether they're demons or humans there's so many possible things that they could do."

"Yeah, and what about those demons you're waiting for? Haven't seen _them _yet and you've been going on about them for years."

Vergil scowled at his cynical brother.

"Fine. I guess I'm on my own in this then." He spoke coldly, treating their bond as if it were nothing.

Dante didn't give a mocking reply _this _time.

"You're never…"

He didn't finish.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." He spoke quietly as he left the room, not waiting for Vergil's response.

At that moment he grew furious.

"They haven't even arrived and they're _already _harming us!" He blurted out in his head.

"There's something wrong with them. I'm not going to let them do this."

* * *

Dante moved his spoon around in the cereal, uninterested; his normal way of eating it all in ten seconds forgotten just as much as his food.

"How could he say that?" He asked himself while staring into the milk.

Before he could continue thinking about it his mother entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Dante." She spoke warmly.

"Oh, hey mom." He said quickly, trying to sound as natural as possible.

He never had a chance.

"Dante, what's wrong?" She asked, not particularly worried, but upset that her normally cheerful son was sulking.

"Oh… nothing. Vergil and I were just talking about the girls."

Her expression became deeper, as if she understood but felt bad.

"I see. Vergil is against them staying here." She spoke, her smile having disappeared.

"I knew that he would find it hard to accept. But I didn't know he would be so against it."

Dante started eating, though the cereal was now completely mushy.

In seven seconds it was all gone and he stood up.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's always angry at something. I'll get him out of it."

His mother regained the smile and nodded a bit.

"So when are we going to pick them up?" He asked her while putting his bowl and spoon in the sink.

She seemed surprised.

"You mean you wanted to come with us?"

He looked at her and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! We'll bring Vergil too! If they don't grow tentacles during the car ride we'll know he's wrong."

Eva gave an extra warm smile and nodded.

"But how will you get him to come with us if he's so against them being around us?"

He grinned confidently.

"Oh don't worry. I got my ways."

* * *

"You deceitful piece of-"

"Oh come on!" Dante interrupted his twin after he finally discovered where they were driving.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride! You're so tense!"

"I'm not _tense_. I'm _guarded_."

Dante just laughed in response.

Vergil glared at him.

"Stop that! Stop that this _instant_!"

Dante only laughed harder at his enraged brother.

"'this' hahaha' instant'."

He could barely even breathe now.

"That's it!" Vergil snarled while tackling Dante as hard as he could within the confines of the backseat of the car.

Dante pushed back and the two became immediately entangled in a brotherly wrestling match.

Sparda continued driving, ignoring their tussle while Eva simply laughed warmly.

"You too are so cute." She commented.

"We.Are.Not.CUTE!" They said in unison while pulling at each other's cheeks.

"Dante. Vergil." Sparda said calmly.

Their wrestling ceased at his words and they separated.

Outside the car Dante could see a parking lot surrounded by neatly-cut hedges and also saw couples entering cars as well as helping kids who had obviously just been adopted into them as well.

The building was grey in a suburban way; looking safe but boring.

It was two stories tall but didn't have a particularly interesting design so its height wasn't especially impressive.

Of course, he didn't really care _anyway _but still.

Sparda parked the car in a space near the building and then he, Eva and Dante opened their doors and started to get out of the car.

Dante stopped, however, one foot on the pavement, when he saw that Vergil hadn't even touched the seatbelt.

"What's wrong?" He asked, already knowing.

"If you want to go in and play along feel free. But I only came on this ride on a false pretense. Had I known the actual reason for this little trip I wouldn't have even _come_. So why should I go in now?"

"Because you'll look like an absolute _ass_ if you just sit in here, not wanting to see them and two people who'll be living with us get in the car. 'Hey, I'm Vergil; an incredibly uptight, paranoid and humorless dic-"

"Fine! I'll humor you." Then he unbuttoned the seatbelt, opened the door and got out of the car, closing the door loud enough so it showed he was angry without making him look like a five-year-old.

The remaining three of them closed their own doors and the family entered the building.

The glass double-doors led to a square open lobby with several chairs to wait in and a desk at the end of the room.

They walked across the room, their footsteps muffled by the light blue rug that almost perfectly blended in with the grey tile underneath it.

"Hello, my name is Sparda, we're here for the…" He didn't know what to call it exactly but the receptionist seemed to know what he meant and reached for the phone that sat atop the desk.

"Just one second." She spoke in a friendly manner while dialing a few numbers.

She told someone on the other end of the phone that they were there and then hung up the phone.

"He'll be with you shortly. Please wait a bit."

Sparda nodded appreciatively and they walked over to the chairs which stood closest to archway.

Whoever that man was, he would be coming from it since it was the only etnracne from the back of the building.

While they all sat down in chairs next to each other Vergil seemed just as agitated as before.

"Vergil," Sparda started.

", have whatever doubts about them that you want. But try to at least be civilized."

Vergil gave no response but he always did what Sparda said anyway, no matter how grudgingly he did it.

A man in charcoal-grey pants, a matching blazer, white shirt and blue tie came out of the archway as if he'd been manufactured there.

"Ah, Mr.…." He looked at his clipboard which he carried around as if it were a comrade.

"...Sparda. Just back this way."

Three of them stood up immediately and Vergil stood up as well when Dante swatted his brother's shoulder hard with his hand.

They all walked through the archway and through a hall behind that, passing various offices before they arrived at a waiting room for adoptees or whatever the right term was for it.

The clipboard guy tapped on the door a bit too lightly and then opened it.

Dante crossed his fingers, hoping that he wasn't related to she-trolls.

The man stepped into the room and Dante saw that they weren't even _close_.

They were twins too and just as beautiful as Dante was handsome.

Well, maybe not _that _beautiful.

Both of them had black hair. One's cut somewhat short and the other's looking like she never cut it.

The girl with the shorter hair had brown eyes while the girl with the longer hair had blue eyes.

They also differed in skin tone; the girl with shorter hair had a more tanned appearance while the girl with the longer hair had paler skin.

They dressed differently too.

The girl with shorter hair wore relaxed jeans, a purple t-shirt and sneakers and looked like the older one.

While the girl with longer hair wore only blue shoes with no socks and a full-sleeved knee-length white dress with a deep square neckline that reached down, exposing the very top of her-

"My name is Sparda, I'm pleased to meet you." He broke Dante out of his thoughts and nodded politely.

"I'm Eva and this is Dante and Vergil." She spoke warmly, gesturing to who was who.

Dante couldn't tell if he was grinning or just gaping and just stared on.

While the shorter-haired girl simply seemed to understand the girl with the longer hair was starting to laugh at something.

It took a second before Dante realized it was _him_.

He tried to get himself together but only ended up making himself look stupider than before.

"I'm Saya, and this is Diva." The girl with the shorter hair spoke while gesturing first to herself and then to the other girl who was still bordering on hysterics.

"Well, I've only got some paperwork for you to sign, and then you all can go home." The clipboard guy said, interrupting their first meeting.

Sparda nodded and they all left the room and then walked back the way they'd initially come until they reached the lobby.

"Dante, why don't you all go out to the car? Eva and I can take care of all this legal business."

He'd recovered from his dumbfounded state and nodded.

"Sure."

Then Sparda tossed him the keys and he led the girls, since for Vergil who was already outside, to the car.

Dante unlocked the car and they all got in the back.

The second he got in though Vergil jerked Dante over to sit right next to him.

When Saya and Diva got in the car it was Vergil, Dante, Saya and Diva from right to left.

"So, Dante," Saya started and he tried his best to only turn his head towards her as opposed to snapping it.

", where do you- I mean _we _live?"

Vergil scoffed but Dante managed to speak loudly enough that they hopefully didn't hear him.

"A house." He blathered out thoughtlessly.

Both Diva and Saya laughed a bit, though Diva's laugh was a lot more like a giggle than Saya's was.

"Really?" She asked, humored but trying not to be impolite.

"Uh, I mean…"

"Seven-eighteen imperial drive." Vergil cut him off with a tone that Dante couldn't tell whether he was angry at Saya for asking or him for not having been able to answer.

It was probably both.

"Yeah." Dante confirmed, getting another laugh from the two.

Vergil leaned back and forth a few times before snapping to look at him.

"Oh I can't take you anymore! Dying of boredom while looking at legal documents is better than…" He couldn't finish and simply moved his head a bit before leaving the car.

After he closed the door loudly Vergil continued walking until he was back in the building.

Dante suddenly found the ability to talk normally return.

"Sorry, he's kind of nervous. Not used to really being around anyone but mom, dad and me."

Saya tried to stay optimistic, while Dante couldn't really see what Diva's reaction was.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't expect _anyone _to be willing to throw themselves on a sword the _minute _they met us." Obviously she was just trying to make the best of it.

"I would." He spoke; having forgotten that while that wouldn't do much to him it'd kill a complete human.

She gave another laugh, though it was much more reserved and quiet than the last.

"Vergil, you jerk." Dante thought to himself, disappointed.

* * *

Vergil and Diva in the same story? No! Sarcasm aside I like this idea. I think it's fairly creative and it'll be fun to write. Thanks for the reviews so far and for reading this story.


	4. Home

"This is a very nice place." Saya commented as they walked into the foyer.

Eva gave a modest warm laugh as she showed them the rest of the first floor.

The whole first floor seemed to be centered on the hallway in the middle and the stairway within that.

They could get to any room on the first floor simply by walking around the hallway and looking for the right archway.

The style of the archways varied depending on what room it led to.

The kitchen and office's archways were practical squares with modern looks while the family room and the study were designed with older, gothic tastes. The foyer didn't even have an archway; instead just an open space that was as big as the room itself.

The small room that led to the backyard was designed similarly.

Eva opened the door and showed them the expansive yard; walls looking like they deserved to be in an ancient Japanese fortress made up the perimeter of it and there was a whole little forest of bamboo which had a path going through it that looked as if the forest had allowed it to be that way, as opposed to being made by human hands.

The deck right near the house looked Japanese as well, with natural-looking wood forming a small square without railings and a few steps going down to the soft grass.

Along the path there was a small, smooth stream which looked to be its companion and the path briefly turned into a wooden bridge as the stream crossed under it.

At the very end of the path was a kind of pagoda.

Eva slid the building's door out of the way so they could walk inside.

Though it was technically only one story the high ceiling could have easily accommodated two.

Its walls looked like original Japanese design as well and there were various scrolls hung up on the wall that she couldn't read because they were in Japanese.

After they saw the backyard Eva led them back into the house and then upstairs.

The walls were a slightly dull and soft white and the hall upstairs were the same.

A few feet to the side of the stairs was a dark-brown wooden door that looked like it had just been put there.

"Did you just move here?" Saya asked Eva, feeling too strange too call her "mom" yet.

She seemed a bit surprised and just a tiny bit confused at the question but it barely move her smile and she glanced at the door Saya had just been looking at, then her smile took on a innocently humored look and she looked back at her.

"Oh, no. Vergil and Dante both used to sleep in that room and they would occasionally break the doors on accident."

Saya gave a quick laugh.

"They must be a lot stronger than they look." She joked innocently.

Eva laughed in response.

"Yes. They certainly are."

She pointed at another door lightly, which was painted in a very subdued blue.

"That's Vergil's room. He just moved into it actually so he's probably busy trying to move things around."

Saya heard the other door open and saw Diva looking into the room.

She could hear Dante falling off his bed in surprise.

"Diva!" Saya said, upset but not angry.

Diva giggled in response.

"Oh it's okay. I'm sure Dante doesn't mind he can be a bit clumsy anyway."

Saya heard him say "hey" in his defense as Diva re-closed the door and half-walked, half-pranced over to where they were.

"Vergil is a bit crankier though so you may not want to surprise him." Eva added, never losing her warm smile.

"We certainly don't want him to accidentally break his door." She joked again.

"No, we don't."

There was another brown door in the hall, though it looked like its wood was much older than anything else they'd seen in the house.

"That's Sparda's and my room. If you ever need something from us while we're in there, night or day, feel free to knock on it."

"Thanks." She responded with an appreciative smile.

"And this…" Eva spoke as they stopped at a very muted-green door.

"…is your room."

She stared at it for a second before turning back to Eva.

"May I…" Saya asked, gesturing towards the door a bit.

"Of course."

Then Saya nodded again in thanks and opened the door and walked into the room, making sure to hold Diva's hand so she wouldn't go sneaking off to other places.

It was quite a large room.

The extent of it made up a horizontal rectangle, with a few feet extending to the right of the door and the rest of the length going to the left.

It was about half as long as it was wide and was easily big enough for the two of them.

Everything but the wood floor and the two beds were white but the room looked as if it had recently been painted that way.

"We decided to take down everything that was in here before so that you two could have it re-painted and decorated the way you'd like it." Eva smiled warmly.

"We can go over things like that though once you're both ready. I'm sure being at that place was very tiring."

Saya looked at her again, immediately remembering how uncomfortable the chairs had been at that place.

They had felt like the kind of chairs you can make quickly, cheaply and in bulk, but not for anyone that was supposed to actually sit in them.

Not anyone you care about anyway.

"Yes. It was. But you didn't have to take everything out of the room just for us." Saya responded modestly.

"We wanted you to feel comfortable." She remarked as warmly as before.

"You're going to be _living_ here. We couldn't just throw you into a dungeon and say 'make the best of it' now could we?" Eva spoke before giving a quick laugh.

Saya laughed herself and held Diva still as her twin tried to free herself.

"Thank you." She nodded respectfully and Eva nodded back.

"Well, I'll leave you two to getting settled in. As much as you can with the way the room is now anyway." Eva added warmly before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Saya waited a few seconds before she led Diva across the room and into the middle of it.

After that she let her cat-sister's hand go and let her search around it.

Diva immediately started looking at everything she was interested in at every possible angle she could view it from.

Eventually, when her neck cracked she gave up on it and lay down on a bed.

Saya sat down on "her" bed, the one Diva hadn't lay down on, and looked out the window in-between the two beds.

It was very nice here; like going from hell to heaven in only a little while.

At first she'd thought that whoever her actual parents were they'd be exactly the opposite kind of person she'd want herself and Diva to be around, but they had turned out to be very nice people.

The only thing that confused her was that neither Eva nor Sparda had black hair.

And the fact that Dante and Vergil had the same color hair as their father suggested it hadn't just gone white with age. This wouldn't have made sense to begin with considering he didn't look like he could even be out of his thirties.

She shrugged it off, glad that this was such a kind family. Well, except for Vergil, who obviously didn't want them there.

But that didn't bother her. She hadn't expected for them to be considered full-fledged members by anyone in the family upon first meeting. That there was only one person who felt that way was, all things considered, very fortunate.

Saya felt the bed near her move and looked over to see Diva sitting down next to her now.

She smiled a bit in response and Diva smiled back at her.

After a few moments Diva put her head on Saya's shoulder and Saya hugged her sister to her.

"This is a very nice, place. Don't you think?" She asked Diva as her eyes closed.

Diva purred her response and rubbed against Saya's neck.

When Diva's breathing changed Saya knew she'd fallen asleep.

Saya moved on the bed and lay Diva down on it.

As she tried to get off the bed and go lay down on the other one a hand came up and grabbed onto her wrist lightly.

Though she was asleep Diva seemed happily adamant about not letting her move.

So, with a sigh at how bossy Diva was in her own childish way Saya lay down next to her sister.

They cuddled together and then Saya fell asleep as well.

* * *

He heard a knock at his door and pulled his headphones down as he walked over to it.

Dante opened the door and saw his mom standing there.

"Dinner is ready, Dante." She told him warmly.

"Okay, thanks mom."

"I'll go tell Vergil and the girls too and then we can eat."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell them."

She looked back at him, having taken a step away.

"Are you sure, Dante?"

He nodded while turning off his CD player and tossing both it and the headphones over onto his bed.

"Yeah. I'll do it."

"Okay. But just knock on their doors. If the girls are asleep I think it would be best to let them sleep as opposed to waking them up."

"I can bother _Vergil _though, right?" He asked slyly.

She laughed a bit in response.

"Well, try not to be too noisy, but yes."

He wringed his hands and she laughed again before walking back downstairs.

In reality though, after his mom walked back downstairs he spent at least five minutes just staring at the girls' door.

Eventually he pulled a coin out of his pocket.

Heads, he would knock on their door first, tails, Vergil's.

Dante flipped the coin up into the air and caught it as it descended.

Heads.

"Damn traitorous coin." He mumbled as he thrust it back into his pocket and walked over to Diva and Saya's bedroom door.

His hand came up but it still took a few seconds before it knocked.

If you could call the light rubbing of his knuckles against the wood knocking.

He tried again and this time it was actually a kind of tap.

Dante heard someone moaning or yawning as they woke up.

"Yes?"

It sounded like Saya's voice.

"Uh. Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready if you want. You don't have to eat it if you don't want though."

He heard Diva make a protesting noise as Saya woke her up.

"That's okay. We'll be down in a minute. Thanks."

"Sure."

Then he turned towards Vergil's door, getting ready to walk to it.

But the door was already open and Vergil was already standing in the doorway, looking at him.

Usually Dante was good at telling what his brother's hard-to-tell expressions were but he couldn't decipher what his look meant now.

Vergil started walking towards him.

"Dinner's-"

"Ready. I know." He finished while walking past and continued until he descended the stairs and was out of sight.

"What's up with _him_?" Dante asked the air before shrugging.

It took a few moments for him to decide whether or not he should wait for Saya and Diva to get ready.

After a bit he decided to go back to his room and come out a bit before they did, so they wouldn't feel as late.

So Dante walked stealthily back to his room and closed the door.

He tapped a foot on the floor to pass the time a bit quicker and then heard with his extra-sensitive ears that they were approaching their door.

He tried to make it seem as if he was just now hurrying to dinner and quickly opened his door, heading for the stairs before "noticing" that they were now headed towards it as well.

Dante gave them a smile before continuing down the stairs.

What he hadn't remembered to do, though, was go down at least three steps at a time, and he tumbled down the stairs, landing square on his face, the rest of his body landing a moment after.

"Damn. That hurt." He spoke, his voice muffled by how close it was to the floor.

As he looked up to the left, the direction of the hallway you would walk to get to the kitchen the quickest, he saw Vergil.

At first his expression looked like it was in the process of fading worry and then he shook his head, heading back the way he'd come.

As he disappeared Saya and Diva got down the stairs and came over to him with a slightly quick pace.

"Dante, are you all right!?" Saya asked him, not loudly but worried.

He nodded and pushed himself up.

"Yeah. No problem." He spoke, regaining his usual grin.

She smiled and nodded, and then they continued through the hall and into the kitchen.

Unfortunately for his stumbling mind the three vacant chairs were all next to each other.

"At least _Vergil's _not sitting next to them." He thought with a relieved sigh.

After everyone was seated they all started to eat.

But again his mind failed him and reverted to the thing that he always did when he was around someone he hadn't met before that he wanted to impress; he showed off.

So Dante gobbled up his whole meal in fifteen seconds.

"Pretty good huh?"

"I'm sorry. May I have seconds please?" He heard Saya say next to him and he glanced down at her plate as his mom took it to get more.

Not only had she eaten all her food, but the plate was completely clean.

"Me too!" He said quickly, thrusting the plate into her path.

She laughed warmly before getting them more food.

He glanced over at Diva and saw that she was still chewing on her first bite happily.

"Well at least _she's _not a threat." He spoke in his head, exhaling for the task at hand.

When Eva set the plates down in front of them he glanced over at Saya who was eyeing her food eagerly.

He looked at his own food.

"You will not forget my power." He spoke in his head before attacking the offending food.

In ten seconds it was all gone.

His grin returned and Dante looked over at Saya smugly-

Who was already drinking some water.

"Thirds!" He announced.

As his mom took the plates away again he looked over at Diva, who was _still _chewing on the first thing of food.

"Is she…" He asked Saya, looking at the girl who could chew on food for five minutes straight.

"Oh, yeah. She likes to chew her food." She responded with a smile.

"No kidding." He responded grimly in his head.

Eva brought over the last plate of food, the final round, and then walked back over to her seat.

"You're going down!" He yelled in his head.

Five seconds!

A glance over at Saya's plate…

It was almost completely full!

He started to stand up in victory but realized that Diva's plate had suddenly become empty and clean.

But she was still chewing on the same thing.

"You mean…" He asked himself in his head while looking at Saya's now-empty plate.

He sulked, having met his match.

"It looks like you've finally been beaten, Dante." Vergil stated.

Saya didn't seem to understand but then noticed that he was looking at Dante's plate.

"Oh, well, I like to eat real fast." She spoke, smiling.

"I can see that." He responded, not even close to smiling.

Before its seriousness set in Dante spoke up.

"So…uh…Diva...how's that food?" He asked dumbly.

She nodded her head and gave an approving sound.

Saya seemed to notice that Sparda wasn't at the table.

"Oh hey, where'd um…" She still seemed to feel anxious calling them "mom and "dad".

"He already excused himself while you two were on your second 'round'."

Dante was running out of things to save the conversation with.

"How about you? Aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked.

Vergil switched his glance to fix on Dante.

"I did. I wasn't that hungry. Would you like it?"

Before he could look at Saya and show he was asking the question to _her_ Dante stood up and looked down at her quickly.

"Uh hey, did you want to watch TV? Vergil and I used to have two TVs in our room but the one that he's in now already has one, so there's a spare. I could hook it up for you if you'd like."

She seemed surprised by his offer but nodded.

"Really? That'd be great."

"Okay. Let's go do it then!" He said quickly, an invisible hand from him stretching out and imaginably dragging her along with him.

Diva noticed them leaving and finally swallowed the piece of food she'd been chewing before following after them herself.

Dante entered his room and Saya followed him in, not sure what she was supposed to do.

Of course, Diva came in as well.

"It's not the biggest TV in the world but the thing it stands on can be moved so you can bring it real close if you have to." He explained while unplugging its long cord from the wall.

Then they were out of his room, went through the hall and entered their room.

"So where do you want me to put it?" He asked, wheeling it towards the center of the room.

"Um, in the middle of our beds but at the foot, if you could."

"Sure. No problem." Then he moved it into position and hooked up all the right cords.

A press of the power button and….

The room was illuminated with moving lights, the TV working.

It had been Vergil's TV so it was on the history channel but Dante gave Saya the remote so she wouldn't have to get out of bed to change it.

Suddenly his enthusiasm was shattered when he heard Saya respond.

"You only did so that we wouldn't be near Vergil didn't you?" She asked, upset.

Dante looked at her and saw that she had a hurt expression on her face.

"Well not _only _because of that. I mean…" He trailed off.

"Have I done something wrong? Something that upset him?" Saya asked with a mix of confusion and sadness.

"No. Uh… It's hard to explain. Vergil isn't really the social kind of guy, and he's a bit paranoid. It'll just take time for him to warm up to you. Really. It's not personal."

"Well, if you say so Dante." She spoke, trying to put on a smile.

He smiled a bit in response.

They all stood there for a few minutes, well, Diva sat on a bed and moved her legs back in forth.

But they waited for a while.

Then Dante realized he was still in their room.

"Oh, right." He spoke dumbly while starting for the door and eliciting another set of laughs from Saya and Diva.

Just as he was going to make it through their doorway though he heard Saya speak again.

"So… it's okay to _you _if we live here right Dante?" She asked him as an actual question.

He turned back towards them and nodded happily, grinning again.

"Of course! Just tell me if you ever need help with anything."

Then Dante darted out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him as he kept going, to his room.

Before he closed the door though he noticed Vergil standing in his own doorway staring at him again.

"What is it?" He asked Vergil somewhat grudgingly, still a bit angry at him for being an ass at dinner.

"Hmph. Nothing. Nothing at all."

Then he closed his door and Dante quickly shut his own in response.

* * *

They still haven't interacted that much, I know. But the next chapter should be more interesting.

And in response to Relks' question, it is also a crossover of Blood Plus(Blood+) an anime. I would have explained this in the description but I didn't have any characters left to say it with. (Though really so far it's not necessarily a crossover of the worlds as much as it is just taking two characters from one thing and but they're from another series so...crossover I guess.)


	5. Plans

They both watched TV for a little while before they decided to sleep again.

Though the nap they'd taken before had helped, they were still a bit worn out and didn't want to end up on a night-schedule, not being able to interact with anyone else.

Well, that's what _Saya _wanted anyway.

Diva didn't care so she did as Saya did.

After a bit they were both on the same bed again and then, after a while more, Diva was leaning against Saya.

She smiled as Diva did so and decided that they would go to sleep after the end of this show.

It was, ironically enough, based on family relationships after adopting a new member into the family.

Well, two actually. Twins.

Its timing was so exact that it almost felt like fate.

"Saya?" Diva asked her sleepily.

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow… can we have some fun?"

Saya thought about what they could do for fun.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

She could feel Diva smile a bit impishly.

"I want to bother that white-haired boy."

Saya was taken aback for a second.

"You mean _Dante_? But he's been so nice to us!"

Diva shook her head even though it was lying on Saya's shoulder.

"No. Not him. The other one."

Though she was relieved Diva didn't want to bother Dante, it would figure, knowing her, that she would pick something even worse.

"But Diva. He doesn't like us. I don't think he'll be willing to put up with it."

Diva smirked, Saya felt it.

"I know."

She shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Her sister giggled a bit, despite her tired state.

Whether she had meant what she said or not was impossible to tell.

More often than not she simply said things to get the kinds of reactions she wanted.

Diva was so… impish.

Saya laughed a bit at that, imagining her sister with horns and long ears, prancing around a forest playing tricks on people.

After a few more minutes the show or whatever it was ended and Saya turned the TV off.

The two lay down again as they had before and Saya pulled a blanket over them.

"Saya?"

"Yes, Diva?" She asked sleepily.

"We can stay here…right?"

Saya smiled a bit and hugged Diva closer to her.

"Yes.

* * *

"We'll see about that."

* * *

She was vaguely aware of Diva getting off the bed as Saya was momentarily woken up.

But she figured Diva was just going to the bathroom so she closed her eyes, falling asleep again...

Then, though, she woke up again and there was some light coming in through the windows.

And Diva _still _wasn't back.

"Oh no. Where could she have gotten off to?" She thought worriedly.

If she'd gone to actually bother Vergil there was no telling what could happen.

Saya tried to calm herself down.

Diva had gotten out of bed a while ago, while it was still dark.

If she had gone and bothered him there certainly would have been something audible, considering their rooms were right next to each other.

"Maybe she just went downstairs to have something to drink."

Saya shook her head again.

No. She could have just gotten water from the faucet in the bathroom.

Either way, Saya had to find her.

She pulled the blankets off herself, exposing her bare arms to the relative cold of the room as she stepped onto the cold wood floor.

The door to the room was closed but that didn't really mean anything relating to Diva's whereabouts.

Saya tried to open the door as quietly as she could, considering it couldn't have been any later than six at the most.

But despite her efforts a squeaking sound stretched out across the hall and she shut the door quickly, but quietly, so the sound wouldn't last as long.

All the doors in the hallway were completely closed and she didn't hear any sound other than Dante's snoring.

In spite of the tense situation for her, she gave a short laugh at him before descending the stairs.

They were quieter than the door but still creaked slightly as she walked down them and then through the hallway.

She immediately noticed the kitchen light on and hurried toward the archway.

Sitting in a chair, preoccupying herself with moving her cup back and forth, was her difficult twin.

And standing next to the oven waiting for it to reach whatever time it was headed for was Eva, who immediately noticed her.

"Good morning Saya." She spoke warmly, greeting her with a smile.

Saya smiled back.

"Good morning."

Diva paid attention to her now and looked at her with interest.

"What are you doing down here Saya?" She asked curiously.

She suppressed a comeback and walked into the room.

"I was looking for you. I thought you were getting into trouble."

Diva gave a quick smirk.

"Of course not." She spoke slyly as her smirk changed back into a smile before Eva could notice.

"I was making Diva some hot chocolate since she seemed to be cold. I could make you some if you'd like."

Saya shook her head, still smiling.

"No thank you. I couldn't impose on you like that."

"It isn't a problem. I don't mind."

She shrugged a bit and nodded.

"Okay then. Thank you."

Eva nodded and started preparing more of the hot chocolate mix.

Saya sat down in a chair next to Diva and tried to wake up.

Diva's attention returned to her cup and she moved it back and forth as if she could see the future hot chocolate moving around in it.

"I was thinking," Eva began, pulling the newly-heated water off the stove in its container while putting a new container full of carefully-measure cold water onto it.

Saya looked at her, immediately interested.

", we should go get you girls some clothes today. I noticed you didn't have anything with you so I thought we could go and get you some new things. It would give you a chance to see some of the area too." She spoke while filling up Diva's cup with the hot chocolate.

Before anyone could warn her she started sipping from it and burned her lip.

Of course, she didn't give a reaction and kept on drinking.

Eva seemed a bit thrown, as both her and Saya could tell the drink was burning Diva's mouth but she wasn't stopping.

Saya tried her best to look away but Eva put her hands on top of Diva's, which stopped her.

"Diva, why don't we get you an ice cube? I'm sure it would make the drink more enjoyable."

It looked like she was thinking about it for a second, since she usually only stopped smiling when she was thinking, and then she smiled again and nodded her approval.

Eva nodded and pulled the cup away with her as she opened the freezer and pulled an ice cube out of it, pushing it into the drink as opposed to dropping it in so it wouldn't splash.

Diva reached for the cup the second it was on the table but Eva stopped her by speaking again.

"Hold on now." She spoke, amused.

"You have to wait for the ice cube to melt before it will make anything better."

Hearing this, Diva became upset.

"Don't worry, it won't take long. Besides, once it's fully dissolved, there'll be more to drink."

Diva became excited again and nodded, gazing eagerly at the cup, burning the ice cube with her stare.

Eva finished with Saya's hot chocolate and brought it over to her.

She of course, waited.

"So what do you think about going out?" Eva asked warmly.

"I'd love it. I'm sure Diva will too…" She spoke while looking at her sister.

She hadn't even blinked.

"…as soon as that ice cube dissolves and she cares about something else." Saya added as a bit of a joke.

Eva laughed slightly and nodded.

"Okay. But it will be a while before anywhere opens up." She spoke, remarking on how it was only six-thirty.

"Oh of course. Diva and I have to wake up anyway."

Saya drank from the mug, Diva waiting until the last traces of the ice cube melted.

"Is anyone else coming with us?" She asked in-between sips.

"Actually Sparda has already headed out and both Dante and Vergil tend to wake up late on Sunday. So it will probably just be the three of us."

"Oh is that so? I would have guessed Dante woke up late… well every day. Ha. But Vergil seemed like he would be an early riser."

"Well, no teenage boy is immune to the 'Sunday sleep-in'." Eva said in a feign-cryptic tone.

Saya laughed at it but Diva was now far too preoccupied with drinking her newly-available hot chocolate to notice anything else.

Though Saya had quickly "caught up" with Diva's current hot-chocolate level, her blue-eyed twin didn't seem to show the competitiveness that Dante had with dinner last night.

"Well, you two still look a bit tired. Why don't you get a few more hours of rest after you finish your hot chocolate? Then we'll go out shopping when you wake up again. I have the day off from work so I'll be available all day."

Saya finished her cup of hot chocolate and softly placed it back on the counter.

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from anything if you had previous plans."

Eva shook her head, keeping her smile as always.

"It's really not a problem. Besides, how heartless would I be if I went to some kind of meeting and passed up a chance to be with my daughters? Not to mention boring of me too. Haha."

Saya laughed again but Diva still didn't care about anything but her hot chocolate.

However, she was finally getting to the bottom of the cup.

"Thank you. It means a lot to Diva and me."

Eva looked at Diva again.

"I think the hot chocolate means more to her though."

The two shared a laugh.

"I'm sorry. It's not that she doesn't know you're there; she just has a _really _concentrated attention span. Whatever she's doing is all that matters to her in the world. And everything else might as well not exist at all."

"Oh I don't mind. She's just…cute. Like a cat."

They laughed again and Diva looked up in interest, finally finished with her hot chocolate.

Her eyes were as big and curious as a cat's were when they looked at the ever-so-interesting walls they seemed so obsessed with.

Saya and Eva just laughed harder and Saya tried her best to keep herself from waking Dante and Vergil up with the volume of her voice.

Diva leaned against Saya's shoulder, her eyes already starting to droop.

Her laughter died off after that as she started to feel tired again herself.

"I guess that's my queue. I'm sorry; I can't stay to clean our mugs."

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure you get a good rest. We've got a busy day ahead of us!" She spoke with a quiet enthusiasm only someone like her could have.

Saya smiled in anticipation.

"Okay." She added happily before helping Diva out of her chair and guiding her sister out of the room and through the circular hall to the stairs.

Saya looked on both sides of the stairs to make sure Eva wasn't coming up with them, and then pulled Diva up into her arms fully and ascended the stairs, easily moving her twin when she might hit a wall.

As Saya could see over the top step she could have _sworn _Vergil's door was open just a bit, but when she blinked it was completely closed.

And she hadn't heard any squeaking indicating movement.

"It must just be my imagination." Saya thought to herself before pushing the door to their room open and entering it.

"Our room." She thought happily.

* * *

The mugs were still cleaning in the dish washer.

After they were done she'd go around the first floor and see if there was anything else that needed cleaning, that was out of place, or anything out of the ordinary.

Being the owner of an art gallery had made her a bit fidgety about things being where they were supposed to be.

Eva turned around to see if the mugs had left rings on the counter and saw Vergil standing in the doorway to the room.

"Oh, Vergil. You're up this morning." She stated warmly.

"I couldn't sleep very well last night. I was too excited about today. I think we should all do something together."

Eva was surprised but only her eyes and a slight downturn in her smile showed this.

"Well, now that you mention it. I'd planned for Saya, Diva and I to go out shopping but I didn't think you or Dante would be up in time to go anywhere with us. You're welcome to come if you'd like."

He looked up a bit, as if contemplating it for a moment.

Then he looked back at her, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Well, I'd love to go with you, but I don't think Dante will be joining us. He's in _hibernation_."

She laughed.

"Oh Vergil, you're just terrible." Eva said with her smile.

"I know." He responded before both laughed together.

* * *

I know it's been a while, but I'm actually working on a book so I don't have as much time to do these things that much anymore. Don't worry though, I won't forget about my stories(and the people who like them) online.


	6. Preparation

It was twelve o'clock now.

They had both woken up at eleven but neither felt like they had the energy to get up for quite a while.

So now, at noon, they were finally ready to commence their fun-war on the day.

Saya was, of course, the first one to get up.

Diva after all was often the more sedentary of the two.

And then, when you least expected it, BAM! She was rocketing around like a five-year-old kid who found the Halloween candy stash.

Right now though Diva was more like the cat that was reluctantly waking up to put up with the real-world; the world that was so much less perfect than their perfect cat dream.

She stretched out one arm like a cat did; extending her fingers as opposed to claws, and then did the same with the other arm.

Of course, if she were a "normal" girl the similarity to a cat would have ended there.

But then again, she _wasn't _normal.

So Diva stuck her rear up in the air, a tail almost able to be seen sticking out aloft, and she stretched for a few seconds before coming up into a normal sitting position.

Saya had seen her sister's waking-up "animation" hundreds of times, but she never got tired of it.

"Diva, I'm going to go take a shower now, try to keep yourself out of trouble until then, will you?"

Her blue-eyed sister looked over at her with quite a bit more interest than a cat gives and her face widened a bit in somewhat-confused-surprise.

"Why don't we just take one together? That would be quicker."

Saya stopped to think about it and then shrugged.

"I suppose we could. It would give me a chance to make sure you don't eat the soap at least."

Diva gave a satisfied sound and rubbed her belly, as if tasting the soap she was now possibly planning to eat.

That always bothered her; Diva did things just to make Saya worry about whether or not her childish sister would actually do what she didn't want her to.

"I'm serious. That could _kill _you, Diva."

Her hand came away from her stomach.

"Okay." She spoke, sullen now.

Saya immediately regretted having said something that upset Diva so much, and sat down on the bed again with her.

"I'm sorry, Diva." She told her sister, though she was sure she already knew that.

Diva barely gave an acknowledging sound before she bounded off the bed and landed on the floor several feet away.

She ran across the room until she was near the bathroom door and looked back at Saya in eager anticipation.

Saya didn't know if she had actually upset her crafty little sister or if that had just been a distraction but she decided with a sigh that it didn't matter.

She got up and began to walk across the room.

Diva darted into the bathroom once she saw Saya coming and she found herself move a bit quicker; some of Diva's energy having flowed into her.

There was still the issue of how they didn't have anything else to wear once they got out of the shower. And while none of their clothes smelled bad, she didn't like taking a shower and then getting back into old clothes.

But it wasn't as if she had much of a choice; Diva would _drag_ her in there if it meant they would have a bath together.

Eventually she made it to the door, and Diva had already started the shower, taken her clothes off and gotten under the shower-head.

Her clothes, however, weren't very neatly "disposed" of, and were unnecessarily scattered around the room.

She just _knew _Diva had done that on purpose to give her a hard time.

Saya sighed and closed the door behind her, locking it out of instinct.

Afterwards she cleaned up Diva's clothes, folded them up, and put them on top of the toilet.

Then she got undressed herself, folded her clothes as well, and put those on top of the toilet also, though next to Diva's clothes to keep her sister from throwing everything on.

Saya made sure there were available towels for them and then got in the shower as well and pulled the curtain closed behind her.

Diva immediately attached herself to Saya's chest and it took her five minutes to convince her younger twin that it would be extremely hard to clean themselves if she stayed welded to Saya's front.

After that Diva continually got sidetracked but eventually, with Saya's determination, they managed to clean themselves completely.

Both of them got out of the shower at the same time and Saya handed Diva a towel before using one to dry herself off, and, with a lack of anything else to do at the moment that would make herself look better, reached for her clothes.

As she did so, however, she heard a knock come from the other door outside in the bedroom; the door to the hall.

Just thinking about making the trek across the cold, barren plains of the room made her shiver, but it wasn't like she could just ignore the knock.

"Diva, stay here for a minute okay?"

Her sister seemed happy to comply, drying herself so many times it seemed like she would get a rash or something.

Saya unlocked and then opened the door to the room and immediately felt the change in temperature hit her.

Despite the harsh conditions she managed to get her feet across the stone-cold floor towards the door to the hallway.

She knew that Dante and Vergil were technically her brothers, but she would still feel pretty embarrassed if they saw her like this, and hoped it was Eva.

Though with the way the person had knocked she was almost sure it was.

Saya opened the door a bit to see who it was and Eva was standing there holding some clothes in her arms with that smile on her face.

"I know it's a bit late, Saya, but I figured you and Diva would want something clean to wear so I brought you both a change of clothes."

Saya nodded her thanks as well as telling Eva how grateful she was.

"We'll be down shortly. Thanks for waiting all this time, and thank you for the clothes."

"Of course. You're welcome."

Then Saya shut the door as Eva turned towards the stairs and she struggled her way back across the room, finally reaching her destination of the humid and still-warm bathroom.

Sure enough, Diva was still standing there drying herself off with the same towel.

"Diva, Eva brought us some new clothes to wear."

Her sister noticed the clothes and eyed them eagerly.

"Hold on now. We've got to tell what's what-"

She was cut off as Diva snatched her chosen articles of clothes off the pile with inhuman speed.

Saya, despite herself, smiled in response to her sister's hastiness and put on the clothes that she still held.

Diva had, strangely, picked a complete set of clothes. So neither outfit was missing anything.

Saya again had jeans, but this time they were black in color and her shirt was red instead of purple, as well as being long-sleeved.

Diva, fitting her style, wore a one-piece white dress, though this one was significantly more "modern" in its design and looked like it had actually been made recently.

Recently meaning after like the 1800's.

Saya put her towel in the hamper that stood in a corner of the bathroom, as well as Diva's, who had seen fit to throw it in Saya's face and ran away giggling.

Then she put their original clothes in it as well and followed her sister into the bedroom.

Diva had waited for her with cat-like patience and greeted her with her kiddish smile.

They looked to see if they had missed anything before getting ready to leave.

Or more specifically, Saya checked for both of them.

After she decided nothing was forgotten, they both left the room and headed down the stairs, turning left when they reached the bottom, and started to walk into the kitchen when they noticed, to Saya's surprise, that Vergil was sitting in one of the chairs at the counter.

He noticed them and turned what seemed to be a kind of friendly look on them.

"Ready to go?" He asked with an uncharacteristic grin.


	7. Drive

"So then, where are we going?" Vergil asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Eva turned the keys in the ignition and turned the heat on slightly as she answered.

"Well, we're going to go get Diva and Saya some clothes to wear first, then I thought we would go to Home Depot or something and let them pick out the colors they want the walls and whether or not they want a carpet, what color…"

Saya buckled her seatbelt and then buckled Diva's as well, since she never found it worth it to do so herself.

"Basically just get them settled in I suppose."

He nodded, looking out the window now and resting his chin on his fist while leaning against the door.

"Vergil, why don't you sit in the back with your sisters?" Eva suggested casually while backing out of the driveway.

Saya tried to observe what his reaction was but unfortunately for her, eyes blinked. So she missed her chance.

"Yeah! Why not Vergie?!" Diva joked while leaning against his seat.

She slapped her face quietly at how…oblivious Diva could be.

"Vergie?" Saya thought to herself, sure he hated them now.

"It's a guy thing. When only Dante and I come with mother somewhere we always fight over who gets to sit in front."

Diva's head tilted as she got closer to Vergil, pulling against her seatbelt as she did so.

"Who wins?" She inquired.

His head actually turned towards her a bit.

"Me, of course. Always."

"Diva, come on. Get back here. You're not supposed to be up there when the car's moving." Saya spoke while trying to pull her sister into the back seat again.

But she stayed firmly in place as if no one was even _tugging_ on her clothes.

"Also, if you wouldn't mind…I prefer Vergil." He spoke, not seeming to have noticed Saya.

Diva finally came back into her seat, an interested expression on her face.

"Oh, _not_ Vergie? How about Vergitarius? Vergetable? Vergilian? Vergila? Vergilstein? The Vergil monster from the Vergil Lagoon?"

He shook his head as Eva laughed a bit while speeding up, now that Diva was back in her seat.

Saya patted Diva on the head affectionately; glad she remembered _some _things, even if they were old horror-movie villains.

"So I don't suppose you girls have a preferred store to go to…" Eva offered as they came to an intersection.

"No. Anyone's fine, really. We didn't really get the chance to go to too many stores before anyway."

"Oh, were they frugal?" She asked, any offensiveness someone might have taken from her statement removed by the kindness she spoke it with.

Still, Saya looked down at her feet, upset.

"No. They…didn't really find us that important. I mean, we weren't kept in a dungeon or anything, it just wasn't exactly abounded with luxuries. They never took us anywhere for fun."

Diva's usually indestructible aura of glee had been rained down on and she was leaning against Saya, her eyes almost blank.

Though she didn't take her eyes off the road, Eva seemed to feel the atmosphere that they were giving off and left the subject alone.

"Do you know what color you want the room to be?" She asked again, trying to make them move their attention to something else.

Saya quickly snapped out of her little droop and smiled a bit.

"Actually I like red and Diva likes blue, so I'm not sure _what _we want to do."

Eva laughed lightly.

"What are the odds? Dante and Vergil are the same way."

"Vergil and Dante." He 'corrected' her quietly, causing her to laugh a bit again.

Diva, now completely out of her slump, giggled at him, causing Vergil to glance back at her for a second.

"You're so cute!" She said through her laughter, causing Eva to laugh harder.

"He _is_, isn't he?"

Vergil grumbled something under his breath, just making them laugh harder.

Even Saya, as hesitant as she was to incur his wrath, laughed a bit.

"So… how about we talk about something else?" He offered, showing a bit of frustration.

Their laughter died down before Eva asked him what _he _wanted to talk about.

"Anything not regarding cute, cute_ness_, or the like is fine by me."

A few moments passed with no one saying anything.

"Possibly _Dante_." He added with an amused grin.

"Oh Vergil, you really _are _terrible." Eva commented with humor in her voice as they pulled into a gas station.

"I just have to refill the car, and then we can get started with operation T.S.C.A."

The sisters blinked, confused.

"Top.Secret.Clothes.Aquirement." He spoke, answering their unasked question as Eva got out of the car and closed the door quietly.

Feeling strange in the sudden silence, Saya got up the courage to ask Vergil if he was getting clothes as well.

"No, I'm just along for the ride and the company really." He spoke with a shrug.

Though Diva was now observing something she found interesting with a smile Saya was surprised at his answer.

"Oh…"

His head turned back towards her, showing some interest.

"What?"

She shook her head before looking at him.

"It's just I thought you didn't like us that much." She spoke shyly.

His head turned back to face out the window.

"I didn't know what kind of people you were. I couldn't _handle _two more Dantes."

Saya felt herself laugh, despite how mean it was.

"Oh, he seems really nice though." She said after she was done.

He shrugged again.

"Nice, maybe. To some people. But he's _always _annoying. You see that the longer you're around him."

Diva's interest returned to Vergil and she gained a mischievous smile.

"Oh? What if _I_ act like Dante?" She teased.

One of his eyebrows rose as his head turned back towards her side.

"Impossible. You'd create a time paradox. There can only be one infinitely-annoying thing in the world at a time."

Though Saya started to laugh, Diva had apparently not heard him, as she began the worst-possible Dante impression there ever was.

Both of his eyebrows rose to a strange height as his head turned again to face in Saya's direction.

"She's a bit… _retarded_…isn't she?" He asked; no sarcasm evident in his voice.

Saya grabbed Diva and brought her sister into a hug.

"Oh!...That's so mean!" She said in an un-serious tone, hoping he hadn't really meant it.

Before either of them could say anything though Diva stopped her impersonation and spoke up in a very non-Diva tone.

"Actually…I'm not."

She looked up at Vergil, a strange sad smile on her face.

"I just like acting that way. It makes me feel better."

There were a few seconds of silence before a door opened and Eva got back in the car, closing the door behind her.

"So then, ready to go?" She asked with the warmth that had been absent from the car.

Everyone instantly "warmed" up, and they were ready to go.

* * *

The shopping and stuff will be in the next chapter, though I apologize in advance at how it probably won't be realistic in the way they shop since I don't know how "that works" heh. Anyway, I'll see what I can do with getting the next chapter up soon.


	8. Food court negotiations

"Limited to?" Diva asked as they walked through the mall.

Eva nodded.

"Limited to what?" She asked in an oblivious tone.

Saya sighed and Eva gave a light laugh.

Vergil didn't do anything except walk.

"Limited to _girls_." Saya informed her.

Diva nodded.

"Oh I get it." She spoke with an absence of enthusiasm that made Saya sigh again.

"You're adorable." Eva commented while holding back another laugh.

Diva gave a big smile and hugged against Eva's arm as they continued walking amongst the mall, with Diva asking what this store meant and why those clothes looked like that.

Eventually they came to the food court and all agreed they would stop here and have a bite to eat.

While Diva, Saya and Vergil sat down at a table, Eva remained standing and asked them what they wanted.

"Something good!" Diva exclaimed immediately with a toothy grin.

"Nothing for me." Vergil said calmly.

Eva nodded, apparently Vergil didn't usually eat that much.

However, when it came around to Saya's turn, she was a bit embarrassed.

"Um…"

"Don't worry about what it is. You can have anything you want."

Saya scratched her head.

"Well, it's just- you see- I-"

"Saya's a piggy!" Diva spoke in a happy but blunt statement before an attempt at a snort.

Saya frowned at Diva, belying how irritated she actually was, but nodded.

"Well then, what are the things you want?" Eva asked without a hint of irritation.

* * *

(Several dozen food descriptions later)

"Okay then. Anything else?"

Saya shook her head.

"No. That's plenty. Thanks."

"Okay, I'll be back with the food as soon as I can."

Then Eva walked away towards the nearest food shop.

The three of them sat there in silence for a few seconds, except for Diva, who hummed a tune to herself while looking around.

Saya, feeling strange with the relative silence amongst them, began to speak.

Vergil, however, surprisingly spoke first.

"Diva." He said simply, instantly making her stop humming and turning the normally-oblivious girl's attention completely on him.

"I know of a store in this mall that you may like, but it's in the opposite direction of the way that we're heading now. The two of us could go there and see if you like it and then come back."

Saya was surprised and somewhat apprehensive at his invitation; taking Diva with him somewhere, alone.

But he hadn't been mean to them since yesterday night and maybe this was just his way of getting to know her.

When they lived with…their previous "guardians", there had been a rule that they could socialize as much as they wanted but couldn't go to someone's house or let anyone else come to theirs. So while both of them had made friends, neither had known how to become "best friends" as they never had any private time with their buddies.

Still, Saya wasn't sure about it.

"Sure!" Diva agreed happily, forcing Saya's mood to become befuddled.

Her sister began to stand up and Saya wanted to tell her to sit down, but Vergil once again beat her to the punch and told her that they could go after she'd eaten her food.

"With the volume of food that Saya is getting we might even be able to get back before she's finished." He spoke, though it being an attempt to ease Saya's mind was something she rather doubted.

"So? What do you think Saya?" He asked, actually wearing a smile this time.

She wasn't sure what to say and was immensely grateful when Eva came back with the food.

"Here you go." She said cheerfully.

Diva, who was now sitting in her chair again, eyed what she suspected was her food anxiously and Saya knew that all Diva was thinking about right now was going to whatever store Vergil had been talking about.

When Eva handed Diva her food tray, she took it with grasping hands and promptly began devouring the food.

Eva actually gave a sign of surprise when Diva was eating the food _quickly_.

"My, you must have been _really _hungry to be eating it so fast!"

Diva nodded energetically and munched a ridiculously large piece of food down in two bites.

Saya began eating her food as well, but her warring thoughts made her consumption speed much slower than usual.

"Watch it, honey. If you eat too fast you'll get-"

(Hiccup)

She laughed a bit.

"Hiccups."

Diva shrugged and continued eating, even when she hiccupped again Diva munched through it; something that deterred most humans.

She finished in half a minute, and Saya was still working on her first dish.

A loud elongated slurp later she'd finished _drinking _too.

Eva noticed a bit of the drink had begun to seep out of the corner of Diva's mouth and got up to wipe it off.

"Heh. I think you drank all that a bit too quickly dear.

"It was good!" She declared.

Eva rubbed Diva's head affectionately and then sat back down in her seat.

"Vergil." Diva teased.

He nodded a bit and then faced Eva.

"Mother, there is a store in the opposite direction of the one we're heading in right now that I believe Diva would like. I wanted to take her there."

"Well, once Saya is finished we can go wherever we need to."

"Actually, I thought that the two of us would go there and then come back before Saya finishes eating. That way we don't all have to go down there if she doesn't like it."

"Well I don't mind. But if Saya would rather we wait until she's finished I think we should wait."

Vergil and Diva turned towards Saya.

Her hand stopped moving the fork towards her mouth which held part of a salad and once again the stress returned.

"Oh. Um…"

"It's not too far away. If she doesn't like it we'll come right back."

"I'm not sure."

Saya bit her lip in thought, before Diva spoke up and her attention was switched to her sister.

"But Saya, I really want to. Please?"

She stared at Saya with a face that was pleading too much for a genuine expression a normal person would give and Saya sighed internally.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Diva said a bit too loudly for the other two teenagers around her, attracting several of other people's attentions to her in the process.

Vergil stood up and Diva was instantly at his side.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." He told them.

Eva nodded her head.

"Feel free to call me on my cell phone if she likes something you can't afford." Eva offered warmly.

Vergil nodded back.

"Thank you, mother. Shall we go?"

Diva nodded energetically.

Saya watched them walk off down a hall.

"They'll be fine." She told herself as she began eating again.

"_She'll_ be fine."

* * *

"So, where are we going, Vergil?" She asked him cheerfully.

"You'll see. It's a bit out of the way. But I personally like it. It'll be perfect."

She got closer to him.

"I can't wait!" She spoke innocently while trotting along happily.

"Neither can I."


	9. Intent

"I thought you said it wasn't far away, Vergil." Diva said with a slight pout in her tone as they continued walking down another hallway of the mall.

This place was boring, and there were only a few stores open here and there.

"Only a little bit further."

Diva frowned as she continued walking.

"So what kind of store is it?"

The hall became less and less full of shops the further they went, with boards and big scaffold-things scattered around.

Though she probably didn't realize it, Diva started walking closer and closer to Vergil the further they went.

"It doesn't really have a specific kind of thing. Clothes, trinkets, unique stuff you can't find anywhere else. Kind of like new age creations. Only better."

"What's that other place?"

"New age creations has things from around the world like incense sticks and things like that."

"Oh." There were almost no stores left now and among the ones that _were _there, half of them were closed and half of the ones that were _open _didn't look like places she would want to go.

She was getting kind of scared, there weren't any exits anymore and this place looked really old compared to the other part.

"Hey Vergil, why is this place so much different from the rest of the mall?"

"This part was burnt when someone set a few shops on fire. But the people in this area are very stubborn so a lot of them insisted on still running their shops as repairs are being made."

Diva looked around and didn't see any of those worker people.

"I don't see any construction workers."

She hadn't noticed, but Vergil's answers were becoming significantly less friendly the further they walked.

"It's strange how you always see construction work everywhere, but you never actually see anyone _doing anything_. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd just forgotten."

Her steps stayed closer together and Diva no longer had a happy stride in her walk; she resembled a child trying to walk through a mine field more than a teenage girl going shopping.

She noticed Vergil stop and immediately ceased walking and looked around, wondering if they were there.

"Is this where we're going? What does ex, ex, ex mean?"

He kneeled down and picked something up, thrusting it back into a pants pocket as he stood up again.

"No. That's not where we're going. And you should know what it means."

Diva shook her head and looked at him as they began walking again and turned into what resembled an indoor alleyway.

"Sorry I don't." She apologized, now seeing absolutely nothing around but walls.

"Sex." He spoke bluntly.

She gasped upon hearing this but didn't get the chance to say anything as he spoke up again.

"Now enough with the questions. We're almost there."

She was really scared now, and the only thing that kept her from turning around and running back the way they'd come was that she was scared even more of doing _that _than following _him_.

Suddenly she tripped on something and stumbled forward, landing on the ground several feet in front of where she had been before.

She got up and looked back, seeing that Vergil was no longer walking and was withdrawing an oustretched foot.

"This should be good enough." He said, absolutely no tone of kindness left in his voice.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" She complained while standing up.

"Shut up!" He spat at her in a suppressed voice.

Her eyes widened slightly as she began backing up.

"S- Sorry." She managed out.

He began taking steps towards her the more she backed up.

"Who sent you?"

Diva shook her head, wondering what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Um, you, Saya, and mom sent me."

"She's _not _your _mother_!" He said louder than before, causing her to back up quicker.

"Stop pretending!"

"Oh, uh, okay."

Underneath her shoes Diva began feeling soot scrunched to the side.

"I'll tell you what. Tell me everything you know and answer my questions right… and I won't knock you out and go tell those people in that disgusting shop that you're over eighteen."

As wide as dinner-plates now, her eyes showed her realization that the only reason he had brought her here was to interrogate her.

"But I- I'm _not_ eight- teen."

"They wouldn't know that by looking at you. It's dark back here after all. They might not even care."

She swallowed as her back pushed up against a wall.

"I'll tell you whatever I can. But please, I don't know about what-"

"Are you human?" He interrupted.

"I don't know- oh- uh- I think so." She squeaked out.

He scowled in response.

"You don't know? You think so? You don't know what I'm talking about? Don't you think you're taking this emotionally-retarded girl routine a bit too far?"

"Yes? I- I-"

"Shut up!"

She lost control.

Her body pushed itself away from the wall and sprung towards the larger gap at Vergil's side, trying as hard as it could to get away in time.

But something jutted into her path and close-lined her in the stomach.

A second later Vergil's arm, as hard as a steel pole, threw Diva back into the wall she'd been cowering against with enough force to dent it, dust falling to the ground as it did so.

His hand jolted to her shoulder, grabbing it in a vice-like grip that actually tore the shoulder hem.

"You may have tricked the others into believing this 'oblivious but sweet and cute' routine but it won't work on me. I see right through it."

"I- I thought you _liked _us now!" She cried while pushing back against his arm.

Vergil scoffed as the hand pushed harder tearing the dress' shoulder more and feeling like it was squashing her bones.

"Oh please. It was an _act_! You couldn't even see through _that_?! How incompetent can you possibly _be_?!"

"I d- don't know! Please! Let me go!"

"Fine. If you won't _tell _me what I want to know, I'll just have to dissect you and see what you really are-"

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing you little punk?!" Someone yelled from the outside of the "alley".

Diva cried out as one of her hands snapped at and hit Vergil in the face, loosening his grip enough for her to slip free and run out of the alleyway.

She clutched her shoulder and ran as fast as she could back the way they'd come, still unable to hate him any more than thinking how mean he'd been.

* * *

"So that's how you get your kicks huh? Trying to cut up teen-girls?"

His hand clenched into a fist, almost snapping the tendons with how tight it was.

"You... _filth_!! Damned piece of shit! You _ruined _my only _chance_!"

Before the person could say anything else he ran forward and grabbed the man's neck, pulling on it and throwing him back down the "alleyway" until his head collided with the wall and he landed in a non-moving heap.

Vergil whipped around, glaring at Diva who was now too far away for him to catch up to in time.

He brought up a hand to the side of his face.

"That actually _hurt_."


	10. What happened

"Diva! What happened to you?!" Saya asked in a panicked voice once they got into the bathroom.

Her little sister had to basically beg her for them to go into the bathroom before she would tell what happened.

One of the shoulders of her dress was torn and she was holding her stomach like someone had hit it.

Eva had come into the bathroom with them but kept her distance to let them have some space.

"Did Vergil do this to you?!"

"I _knew _something was wrong! I never should have let you go with him!"

Diva, despite the situation, had an expression akin to that of a child found doing something they weren't allowed to do.

The embarrassed expression became deeper as she shook her head.

"Oh no! We were um- going to that place he was talking about, but it was in some burnt section. The store was closed so we headed back but some people came after us."

She didn't know what to make of the story. Which souunded cheasy to say the least

There was no reason for Diva to lie right now but there was still the fact that-

"Where is Vergil then?"

Diva looked away a bit as she answered.

"Well I kind of ran away when I could. Sorry. I was just so scared."

Saya hugged her littler sister tightly while deciding whether to believe what she'd said or not.

Someone had attacked her. That was for sure. And she was scared _into _her mind, past her usual way of acting. But if she thought back on it, his change of attitude this morning had been unnaturally sudden. Still, there was no reason for Diva to lie right now.

Finally, with a sigh, Saya decided to take Diva's word for it.

"Okay. I think we should go home now though."

Diva nodded her head and they walked over to Eva.

"Is she okay?" Their mother asked with her normal warm expression, but with a noticeably worried tone.

Saya nodded her head as the three of them started towards the bathroom door.

"She'll be fine. I think. But could we go home now please?"

Eva nodded.

"Of course."

They exited the bathroom and the second the door was open she saw Vergil outside, looking for them.

Though she'd decided to believe Diva, Saya couldn't help but feel uncomfortable having him even in the same building as her sister.

He _did _have what looked like soot on the bottom of his shoes and some kind of mark on his face that looked like it must hurt. But for something that scared Diva so much it seemed like an awfully understated amount of injuries if he'd stayed behind to fight them.

"Vergil, we're leaving now." Eva spoke to him, and she could _swear _she saw a flash of surprise on his face.

"Are you okay?" Diva asked him in a genuine tone of concern which made Saya want to cry for her.

"I'm sorry for running away, those people were really scary." She added apologetically.

His expression seemed to soften somewhat.

"Yeah. They weren't a problem."

Eva nodded and everyone exited the food court and walked back the way they'd initially came, though Vergil was on Eva's other side this time, away from Diva.

As they left the long building and began walking towards where they hoped the car was Diva hugged her tighter and talked in a whisper.

"Saya?"

"He _did it _didn't he?!" Saya yelled inside her head.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Sighing mentally, she nodded.

"Okay. But I think you'll have to wait until we get home. Unless it's an emergency."

Diva shook her head.

"No, I can…" She didn't finish the sentence and no one talked the whole car ride home.

She didn't trust Vergil. _That _much Saya was _sure _of.

* * *

"Aaaaaaalgghhh!" Dante let out as he woke up.

"Hey, good morning isn't it-" Dante cut himself off as he saw Vergil and all his stuff missing.

"Oh, right. Ha." He scratched his head and sat up.

Glancing over at his clock, which was partially covered by a week-old shirt, he saw that it was already the afternoon.

"Alrighty then. Mission accomplished."

He launched himself out of bed and landed without a sound on the floor ten feet away, his blankets falling down dramatically behind him.

A loud burp broke the atmosphere the jump had created.

"Aah! That feels better!"

Dante stood up and walked over to his dresser, pulling random things out and dragging them along as he walked into the bathroom, feeling strange being able to just go in there without having to fight for it.

Shrugging, Dante kicked the door closed and threw the clothes into the corner furthest from the shower and pull a towel towards it before he turned the showerhead on.

* * *

The second they got in the door, Diva made a bee-line for the staircase and the other three of them continued along the hall.

Eva and Saya went into the kitchen and she looked behind her to see Vergil continuing along the hallway.

As Eva put her purse down on the counter she asked why Diva had been in such a hurry to get up to their room.

"Oh, she just had to go the bathroom."

Nodding, Eva sat down in a stool, Saya following suite.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you girls anything today. I wish there was something to make this better. Or at least help."

"That's fine. I just hope Diva is okay. As long as she is I don't mind."

Eva's smile deepened.

"Well I'll go out and get you two some things in a little while anyway. And, also…"

Saya looked at her more directly.

"I think we should take Diva to the doctor just to make sure she'll be okay."

Her hands tightened underneath the counter and Saya nodded.

"Yes. I think that would be best too. But, um… Diva is afraid of doctor's offices, doctors, nurses and pretty much anyone else that could tell if something was wrong. She uh, used to go to this other doctor all the time. And whenever she would come out of the room Diva was always a bit lightheaded and sensitive."

She swallowed, finding it hard for _herself _to believe what she was saying.

"Diva must have had a black cat walk by her hospital door the day she was born." Saya thought before continuing.

"We found out later that her doctor wasn't actually licensed to practice medicine or anything else. But by the time everything was straightened out the doctor was already in Canada or something. The "doctor" was also supposedly linked to illegal blood-banks. Though I never really understood what the extra stuff meant."

"I see. It's certainly understandable that she would have a problem being around a medical environment after something like that."

She nodded as the sound of rushing water through pipes above the ceiling could be heard.

"Well I myself don't have a license to practice medicine but I have some "unofficial" expertise with physical injuries. I could check on her if you'd like. Of course, you can be with her as I'm doing it if you want."

Had it been anyone else Saya probably would have immediately said no. But she trusted Eva more than enough for her to check on Diva while she was still with her.

"That would be nice. Thank you. I'll mention it to Diva when she gets down here."

"Okay." She spoke with her warm smile prevalent on her face.

Saya heard what sounded like Diva's footsteps coming down the stairs and waited until she saw her sister walk through the hall before calling out to her.

"Diva, we're in here."

Walking into the room, Diva smiled at both of them as she sat down in a stool herself.

"Are you okay now?" Saya asked as Diva leaned against her.

She nodded and nuzzled against Saya's shoulder, causing Eva to laugh at her.

"She's like an adorable little kitten."

Saya felt herself smile at the thought before mentioning Eva's idea to her.

"Do I have to wear one of those gowns?" She asked in an unenthusiastic tone.

"No." Eva said, starting to laugh again.

"Then sure." Diva responded with a smile on her face again.

Several seconds passed before Saya spoke up.

"So, when did you want to do it Diva?"

Her sister only shrugged in response, causing Saya to sigh and Eva to laugh again.

Somewhat cumbersome footsteps descending the stairs told her that Dante was coming down.

She _did_ trust _Dante_. Even though he seemed a little bit different from other teenage guys she'd been around, she knew he had a good heart; she knew she could rely on him if for some reason she ever had to leave Diva alone with him.

Or, more frankly, she knew she could trust for him to stick up for Diva if only the three of them were somewhere together.

The red-clad boy walked into the kitchen and said hello to them in an enthusiastic tone.

"Hey, how're my favorite sissesses doing?"

Diva giggled.

"Sissesses isn't a real word!" She exclaimed through her laughter.

He shrugged while opening the fridge and getting a coke out of it.

"I guess it is now. Ha. Oh hey, Diva, what happened to your dress shoulder thing?"

Saya's happy atmosphere evaporated at the end of his sentence.

"Diva was… attacked while we were at the mall."

His grin disappeared.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

She nodded.

"We think so. She and Vergil were going to a store while I was eating and I guess there's a certain part of the mall that was burnt. The store was supposed to be there but they were attacked while they were coming back.

He frowned.

"They were attacked. When they were like, _together_?"

Saya nodded, not sure what he was getting at.

"Yes."

Dante nodded, though it seemed to be more to himself than to them.

They heard footsteps going up the stairs and Dante set the coke down.

"I'll uh… be right back. I just have to go um, get something to drink."

Without further conversation Dante hurried out of the room and through the hallway, and then upstairs.


	11. Red and Blue Black and Blue

"You're one hell of a dick, you know that?" His brother said to him after charging into the room.

Despite the complaint, he felt rather amused.

Dante was so predictable. Vergil had known from the start that when Dante found out about the situation in the mall he would know it was just a lie.

Still, it was strange how that girl had lied to make him look better. He had no idea why she'd done that.

It was quite possible she'd simply done it out of fear. Most people do everything in their _lives _based on how afraid they are of what will happen if they don't do as they're told. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if she was the same way.

But it didn't feel like that.

So either she did it because she actually liked and cared about him or she was planning something. And he knew which one _he _was betting on.

"That was quick. I wouldn't have thought you'd figure it out so quickly. What'd you tell them? Let me guess, you were getting something to eat."

Dante didn't seem amused in the least.

"Something to _drink_. Sorry, you lose."

Vergil shook his head as he sat on his bed and stared at his brother, who was still standing in the doorway.

"It's not about winning-"

"Yeah. It _is_. For _you _at least."

One of his eyebrows rose.

"Oh? And since when did you consider yourself a revered psycho analyzer?"

"The second I realized I had a psycho for a _brother_."

His amused expression disappeared.

"Is that so?"

Dante stepped into the room and closed the door behind him with surprising subtlety.

"Yeah. I think it is."

Vergil scoffed as he leaned back in his bed.

"You think I'm crazy."

"What would _you _call a guy who wailed on his sister because he thought she was some tentacle monster?"

"Sister? You really _are _dense, aren't you? What? Do you believe everything you're told?"

"Do _you _believe _anything _people tell you?"

"Only if it makes sense."

"And if you don't believe what someone says you try and kill them? That's pretty harsh and insane if you ask me."

Vergil looked over his shoulder out the window that stared out at the backyard.

The side of it anyway.

Anything was a better sight than looking at a fool.

"I wasn't trying to kill her. It was merely an interrogation."

"You asshole! It doesn't _matter_! I bet you worked her over, made her think you liked her then did it someplace where you were alone right? You're twisted!"

He looked back at Dante.

"There's a particular demon that you have to pull out a symbiote in its stomach and then crush the thing in order to kill it entirely. You would call doing that to a _human _twisted, but I bet you'd be the first to try if it were a monster attacking mother or anyone else."

Dante's fists clenched.

"So what? You're not twisted because you did that thinking she's a demon? That's some damn weak logic coming from captain analytical."

Vergil leaned his head on an arm, surprised Dante could actually continue with an argument like this without resulting to low-minded insults like "dumbass". He had an IQ higher than negative eleven after all.

"_You're _talking about weak logic? Well, I suppose you _would _be the expert on that. In any case, if you think she's human then how do you explain the fact that I still have a mark on my face from where she hit me when she ran away? And how the flimsy attack of light-weight girl who's supposedly human could actually hurt a half-demon hybrid?"

Dante seemed a bit shaken by Vergil's retort but didn't seem to believe him yet.

"So what? You and I both know that our bodies are still getting stronger. They're not at their best yet. Dad told us that. And _any_ girl could probably leave you a lasting sting and mark if she hits you when she's scared to all hell."

He blew it off.

"Your ignorance is so thick you could, and pardon the old saying, cut it with a knife. Just go on believing whatever you want to believe. That seems to make you happy."

Dante shook his head.

"No. That's not what makes me happy right now." He said while walking towards Vergil.

"What makes me happy _now _is the fact that a window's a lot easier to replace than a wall."

Before he could ask what Dante meant, his brother grabbed his shirt and tackled him back through his window, all the way to ground in the backyard a whole story below.

* * *

The second they landed, Vergil threw Dante off him, both springing to their feet before all the glass had landed on the ground.

"I don't care if you _are _right! It doesn't matter! They're your sisters! You should give them more credibility than treating everything they say like a lie!" He said loudly while bringing his arms up in front of him, a somewhat haphazard fighting style.

Vergil's was much more segmented, his right elbow locked at his side with the other arm and legs bent.

"Heh. I'll decide how I want to treat them. And no one, let alone _you_, is going to make me think otherwise."

Dante's fists tightened.

"Don't you get it? It doesn't matter, even if they _are _human. Neither of them has directly attacked us and yet they've already caused us to get into an argument before and now into a full-fledged fight. Don't you _see_? It's not about fighting or not fighting. It's about what they're _responsible _for."

"Are _they _doing this? Or is it _you_?"

Vergil's expression exploded.

"You just don't _get _it! Do you?! I'm doing all of this for our _family_! I'm _protecting _our _family_! Sure. You, father and I could withstand anything they could throw at us. But what about _mother_?!"

Dante's stance loosened slightly.

"She's a _human_! A _stick _could kill her if used right! And I'll be damned if I let my guard down because you consider them your sisters! If I'm wrong, and they _are _our sisters, all I'll have done is make them hate me! Something that just makes things harder for _me_! And if I'm _right _I'll keep them from hurting us!"

Dante stiffened again, his fists trembling.

"_You're _the one who doesn't get it. The world doesn't revolve around you, Vergil. You aren't the judge in some huge court. You don't think about what happens to _people_. You just think about the _results_. Guilty or not guilty. It's black and white for you. But that's not how things work! If you're wrong you'll make their lives shitty for no reason other than to satisy your over-sized ego!"

Vergil's features softened, and his eyes changed. But before Dante could see _how _they changed his brother ran towards him and threw a punch towards his face.

Dante ducked under the punch and twisted, sweeping Vergil off his feet with a leg.

He thrust his hands out and sprung off the ground, flipping in the air and landing behind Dante, who continued spinning until he was facing Vergil again.

The two moved, Vergil backpedaling while Dante ran after him.

After a few seconds Dante did a handspring and jumped into the air kicking down towards Vergil, who dodged the attack at the last second and then grabbed one of Dante's arms and threw him over a shoulder.

Before he landed Dante twisted himself in the air so that his feet touched the ground first, skidding on the pathway that led towards the small bridge.

Vergil ran towards him and spun a few times before his back foot rose up behind his back and his feet spun like a saw down towards Dante's head.

In response he jumped onto a railing of the small bridge and launched himself to Vergil's side while he was still going through the air and kicked him out of the attack, sending his brother down out of the air and into the ground below.

As Dante landed Vergil was already up and tackled him to the ground.

The two exchanged punching each other in the chin before Dante managed to throw Vergil off of him and get up again.

They both scowled and then ran forward, hooking each other in the jaw.

Before the hands could even fully leave each others chins, both spun and slammed an elbow into their counterparts' necks.

Dante punched towards Vergil's face, who caught the punch and tried to knee him in the gut, but instead got his knee trapped in Dante's grip.

Jumping off his remaining foot, Vergil kicked Dante in the chest and managed to free his leg, but landed on the ground.

Dante ran towards him but had to back up when Vergil spun his legs around in a break-dance-like kick that brought him up into a standing position while keeping Dante at bay.

The second Vergil was up and the kick dissipated he ran towards him and rammed through a punch.

This time, however, Vergil didn't fall to the ground and grabbed Dante's shoulders before slamming his knees up into his brother's abdomen.

After taking a second to focus he jumped up and thrust both knees into Dante's face and flipped back a few feet.

Not stopping from the attack, Dante lunged towards Vergil and swung the hardest punch he could form into his cheek.

Vergil used the force in the punch and spun before backhanding Dante in the temple.

Though their senses had been dulled by the fight, both heard the door to Vergil's room opened quickly and someone coming to the window.

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to continue for much longer, they abandoned tactics and flashy moves for the sake of more simple strikes.

They jabbed and elbowed and kicked each other back over to the bridge.

Vergil kicked towards Dante's head, but his foot was caught and pulled, Dante throwing him across the bridge to land on the other side.

His back collided with the ground and Vergil found it difficult to get up as he looked at Dante, who felt out of energy from the throw.

Vergil got up and both ran at each other kicking towards the others stomachs.

The force of the kicks pushed them back but they soon ran forward again, this time punching each other in the throats.

Still gagging, they twisted and tried to round-house the other; hurting their legs in the process and making them do one last jump-kick.

Both attacks hit their mark and they fell to the ground.

Struggling up from the ground and swallowing back blood, Dante tried to hit Vergil in the face, but instead received an upper-cut with enough force to push him up into a standing position again.

Vergil pulled himself up and hooked Dante in the face, who stumbled and returned it.

Dante tried to punch Vergil again, but his arm was blocked and hit hard enough to break a bone.

In response he kicked Vergil's knee and crushed it.

Both held back crying out in pain and rammed into each other, neither gaining the advantage, before taking a step back and head-butting each other.

Once, two more times, and they both fell to their knees.

They leaned against each other and then pushed away, both barely able to stand.

Dante swallowed and brought back a punch, Vergil doing the same.

A second passed.

And then they leapt forward, aiming for each other's noses.

He felt both punches collide with their targets and then suddenly he was heading for the ground and they fell in on each other.

Dante didn't know if a minute passed or an hour, but eventually managed to get his legs up from under him and pulled Vergil's arm over his shoulder.

They walked, leaning on each other for support, towards the pagoda at the back of the yard.

"I…want to apologize. About what I said yesterday morning."

Dante felt his face widen in surprise before a smile made its way onto his face.

"Don't...ah…worry about it."

Making their way through the small bamboo forest, Dante had the energy to speak up again.

"You _aren't _you know."

"What?"

They stepped onto the outside "deck" of the pagoda.

"You aren't alone. I'm always going to be here for ya. You know that right?"

Dante didn't have enough energy to turn his head to see Vergil's expression.

"Yeah. I know."

Dante pulled the door to the left, with Vergil finishing the motion, both gazing up at one scroll in particular that hung on a wall.

"That's the reason we tried to learn Japanese." Vergil said, at a loss for breath.

"Yeah. Didn't do too well though."

A brief strained laugh came from him.

"No. We didn't. Figured that one thing out…though."

Dante nodded.

"What did it…say…again?" Vergil asked before both of them collapsed to the floor and their eyes began to drift closed again.

"Through heaven and hell. Dragons or rats. Brothers are brothers. Nothing will change that."


	12. Resolutions

His eyes slowly opened and gazed up at the ceiling.

Vergil heard rain showering down outside, heard it splattering off of the roof of the pagoda.

He felt…clean… for some reason. As if his and Dante's fight had cleansed his mind.

It was true that whenever they'd had a big argument before the argument would escalate into a fight which would end with them both worn out and making amends.

"I guess it doesn't matter _how _I feel towards something." He thought while trying to sit up.

His aches and pains were gone and he ironically felt better than he had before as he sat up and looked around.

The sky had become overcast and though the now-rainy day might have normally been depressing it actually made him feel _better_. The fact that he could still feel good even after finding out the day was gloomy just made the assurance that he was "clean" all the more prevalent.

Dante pushed his way off the floor as well as Vergil stood up completely and continued looking out on the backyard.

Rain dripped down from the roof and landed softly on the ground below and Vergil'd eyes follow followed the drops as they made their descent towards the earth.

His twin walked over towards him, barely making a sound except for the quiet squeak of the floorboards as his feet made their way across them.

This must have been the first time Vergil could remember that Dante woke up quietly, and his brother stepped over to him and gazed out at the backyard the same way as he was.

A few minutes passed with the twins not really conversing, or rather, not _speaking_.

But their body-language said what their mouths did not, and that was they had resolved their conflict.

Eventually Dante chose to break the silence.

"So, how're you feeling?" He asked somewhat-quietly.

"Better." Vergil responded simply, looking at the rain landing in the stream, sliding down the bamboo and pattering down on the path.

"Clean I suppose."

Dante nodded.

"Me too."

More moments of silence passed between them before Dante got a tiny grin on his face.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

Vergil returned the grin, no hostility or bitterness in it.

"Not in the least."

Dante laughed out before turning his gaze inwards towards the walls again.

"But _now _I'm willing to just let things go as they will."

His brother's grin morphed into a smile as he walked further into the room.

"I trust you enough to protect mother if anything should happen. And I've realized that acting as directly as I did was foolish in any case." He spoke while walking back into the room himself.

"If they're different we'll find out with time. But… if they _aren't _I want to be able to live with my family, peacefully. Until the demons come anyway." He added at the end with a bit of humor, causing Dante's smile to widen.

"So no more interrogations? No more hostility?"

Vergil's eyebrows moved up in feign surprise.

"Dante?! I didn't know you knew the _meaning _of the word 'hostility'."

Dante shook his head in response.

"You're not getting off _that _easily."

Vergil sighed.

"No more interrogations. No more hostility."

His brother nodded his approval.

"Relating to who they are anyway. If they bother me, I'm still going to get angry."

Dante waved him off while walking away.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't punch anyone for them calling you Vergibrarian or anything."

"Depends on whether it's _you _or _them_."

"Heh. And who'd be the one to get punched?" He asked, facing Vergil again.

His grin widened and threatened to smirk.

"Say it again, we'll see."

Dante laughed in response and walked over to Vergil, putting his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"It's time we welcomed them the _right _way."

Vergil showed an expression of genuine curiosity this time.

"Like what?"

* * *

"Damn you Diva! Stop knocking me off the track! Stop it!"

She giggled maniacally while continuing to do so.

"Argh! Dante!"

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm in like tenth place."

Vergil had to strain to keep himself from crushing the Xbox controller in his grip as he continued to lose; lap after lap.

"Damn it! Let's play something different. Like samurai showdown or something."

"She's a _girl_. She won't know how to play that well."

* * *

(5 minutes later)

"Damn you Diva! Stop doing the low-kick! Stop it!"

Once again giggling, she continued doing what had worked for the past ten matches.

"This feels like déjà vu." Dante exclaimed while leaning back in the couch, watching the two of them play.

Saya, who was in the kitchen trying to see if she could help Eva make any food for dinner, hadn't checked on them more than once since their "welcome" had begun. Apparently, she knew Vergil was different.

"Well, he's not ignoring my version of the Geneva Convention anyway." Dante thought while Vergil lost the second round of the match.

"Dante, it's your turn to fight the cheap-queen." Vergil told him, standing up from the floor to sit down in his position on the couch.

Nodding reluctantly, Dante slowly made his way over to the controller, which, despite Vergil's best efforts, was starting to come crack.

"Okay, you asked for it-"

"Dinner's ready!" Eva said from the kitchen, saving Dante from another embarrassing loss.

Diva frowned at the thought that they would be stopping now but got up as well and all three of them headed through the hall towards the kitchen.

* * *

The dinner passed and nothing special happened.

Vergil didn't hug Saya and Diva, but he didn't say anything _mean _either.

And when they were finished, despite the fact that it was early, both sets of twins felt worn out and headed upstairs to go to sleep.

Before Saya and Diva were all the way upstairs though, Eva told them that there was something she wanted to discuss with them tomorrow. After that she said goodnight and they continued upstairs.

"If you have any problems with anything, I know I've said this before, but tell us what's wrong and we'll fix it!" Dante offered kindly before Vergil scoffed.

"I'm no one's TV repair man, Dante. And that goes for you too. Video-game cables go into the sockets that are the same color as the plugs. I don't need you waking me up in the middle of the night because you can't play _mario_."

Diva giggled at them before Dante waved Vergil away and said goodnight to them

"Goodnight Dante." Saya said back to him, smiling.

"Goodnight Vergil!" Diva said a bit too loudly for all of them.

A hand wave over his shoulder wasn't exactly a novel-inspiring goodnight gesture, but it was better than him listening at their door all night long with a tape-recorder in-hand.

Saya was overwhelmed by the day; first Vergil had been nice to them, then Diva was attacked, by other people or by him, then Dante and Vergil got into a fight that went out of Vergil's room and down to the backyard. Followed by them both coming back and giving the two of them a "welcome" despite the fact they had been there two days now and Vergil had even, in a way, said goodnight.

"Yep. I'm sure ready to bring this day to an end." She thought sleepily before closing the bedroom door and droning towards the bed, too tired to do anything else but fall onto it and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I know it was short but I wanted to get a chapter in today. I'll update as soon as I can.


	13. Encounters of the school kind

"It's not fair that we have to go back to school three days after they come here." Dante complained in an attempt to get out of school.

It didn't work.

"Don't worry, Saya and Diva will still be here when you get back, Dante. There's nothing to worry about." Eva reassured him, though he already knew so.

So at Vergil's urging, or, to be more accurate, dragging, Dante finally left the house, the twins on their way to school.

"Agh! Okay already! I can walk there myself Vergil!" His twin simply let go of him and continued on, resulting in Dante almost falling flat on his face as he stumbled his way along the sidewalk.

"Asshole." He commented while regaining his footing.

"Oh? _You're _the one who said he could walk on his own."

"I didn't mean let go mid-drag."

"Stop complaining."

"You're still an asshole either way."

"Fine."

Dante nodded, glad that he could conclude it so quickly.

"But I'm not a club-footed retard."

He growled his response at Vergil, who simply ignored it.

They continued walking down the sidewalk for a while without talking that much.

The now-cold air made it bearable for the two to walk to school, but wasn't exactly the most uplifting thing to feel in the morning.

"I gotta say though, I'm surprised." Dante finally remarked, receiving a raised eyebrow in response.

"About what?"

"The way you just switched gears in like a few minutes yesterday."

"I said I would stop acting hostile towards them so I did."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I keep my word, Dante."

The red twin just waved him off as they approached the large brick building which, while not constructed badly, didn't exactly awe anyone either.

"Man, why couldn't we have like a castle-looking building for a high-school? I might actually like coming here if it didn't look like a giant friggin' brick." He complained as they made their way towards the front parking lot.

Actually, the whole building was simply surrounded by one big parking lot, and while there was a decent-sized playing field for several different major sports, the overall décor or just plain attractiveness of the place was pretty nonexistent.

"It's a newly-built structure in the suburbs. What did you expect? Hidden passageways that open by pulling a book out?"

"I don't know man. With the way that principal-"

"Assistant principal."

"Whatever! The way she gets around so quickly, and with how old she is…Wouldn't surprise me."

"Or maybe you just get into so much trouble that she just sticks around you. Who knows? It probably saves her time."

"Come on. If I skip class, is forcing me to stay there after school going to make me _like _it anymore?"

Their footsteps changed sounds as they went from the bright-grey sidewalk to the jet-black parking lot.

"An actual logical reason to what you do? School must be doing _something _for you."

"Shut up." He retorted, scratching his head.

"Anyway, it's not meant to make you like your classes more. It's meant to make you more afraid of not going than the amount of enjoyment you get from skipping."

He grinned in response.

"Well if they're trying to _scare_ me, maybe I'll just not show up at _any _of the classes just to piss 'em off." Dante stated while walking towards the building, keeping his eyes closed.

"You'll never change will you- Handicapped sign."

Dante dodged to the right as he almost collided with the parking sign, having honed his senses over the years after having hit the damned things so many times at the previous two schools.

"I don't get it, if they're going to put friggin' handicapped signs here why not put them at the _back_? Where the ramp is and so that they don't get in anyone's way?"

"Because old people and those who aren't capable of doing what others are generally get some kind of glorification for some reason."

Dante opened his eyes in response, a wise thing to do as they had just reached the front steps.

"How do ya figure?"

"I'm not sure. I don't understand it myself actually. I just know it irritates me."

"Gee, something bothering you with no reason behind it huh? School can't be doing much for _you_." He quipped.

"Shut up, Dante. You don't know what you're talking about."

As they began to walk inside, just their luck, the head quarterback for the school's football team just happened to be "passing by" and regarded them much like he usually did.

"Get out of the way cottonball."

Surprisingly enough, while most athletes might just be competitive, he was the sterotypical jock you saw in the pg-13 rated movies where nerds take their lives back in schools or whatever. He was muscled from head to toe, more than he should have been. And his temper was as big as biceps. which is to say, unnaturally big. On a somewhat funny note, it's rumored that his first name is actually Sally or something else ridiculous.

Dante immediately burst out in ridiculously loud and fake laughter at the label.

"Aha! Good one! White hair, white thing! Genius! Oh wait, we're not in middle-school anymore."

In response, the large teenager stopped in his tracks and turned towards Dante. Seeming more irritated than insulted.

"What?"

"Yeah, seriously Dante. I'm not on his side, but what the hell's the matter with you? That didn't make any sense."

"Shut up, go gather your test-tubes somewhere nerd." The goliath spoke.

"Would you like me to cook up some steroids for you in my "test tubes"? Or are you set for the rest of the month?" He returned.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to say anything but… man, those things you got in your arms don't look like muscles man. They look like friggin' _tumors_. You should go to Guinness or something. Call it, 'Largest and most ugly arm tumors.'" Dante added.

"You been checking them out, ho-"

"Yeah. I generally look at the top of guys' bodies when I see them. How about you?"

"You _are_, aren't you?" He said, taking a step towards him.

"Just back off, Bucky Sue. Or whatever the hell your name is." Dante said in a carefree tone while looking up.

"I'd love to stay and witness your first date, but _I'm _not going to get stuck in detention for something stupid like this." Vergil remarked while starting to make his way past the football player.

Before he could, though, a large, trunk-like arm slammed into the doorframe, keeping him from proceeding.

Vergil sighed in response, apparently more worried about detention than the guy who was in his way.

"You know, why don't you try to stop being an ass and act more normal? Most of the other guys on your team aren't bad guys. They act okay. But you seem to think that just because you're the lead whatever I'm supposed to lay down and show you my stomach or something."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Aww. Looks like you guys got started on your _own _little date." Dante jested, only him knowing if he was trying to insult Vergil more or the quarterback.

"It's kind of cute, really. Though you make one _hell _of an ugly-ass girlfriend, I'll give you that." He continued, barely keeping himself from laughing out loud now.

"Heard you got some "sisters" living with you now, snow-white." The large guy commented as if he hadn't heard anything.

Dante's grin disappeared.

"Who told you that?"

"Some of us have cars retard."

"And some of us don't have extremities the size of bb's." He countered, no longer enjoying the argument.

"You know, I heard from someone else that they're…" He didn't finish, only implied something that was making Dante more furious by the second.

"That they're _what_?"

"You know, kind of…easy."

A Red flash zipped through the air and slammed into his left cheekbone, the punch that normally wouldn't have done much sending him back into the school and into the stairs that stood only a few yards from the doorway.

Dante attempted to jump in after him as the mountain of muscle, who must have been surprised that a guy like Dante could do that to him, got back up.

But Vergil grabbed Dante's shirt and pulled him away, looking into Dante's eyes and causing him to calm down enough so that he stood still.

It looked like the other guy was starting to get ready to come back out, but something in the corner of his vision caused him to turn around and head up the stairs.

"Dante!" A serrated-but-solid voice said loudly towards him from the hallway to the left.

They both looked inside and over towards the speaker.

And he thought "oh shit" while realizing that it had been an elderly woman dressed like she was in the 1800's and with eyes that could pierce through you quicker and more efficiently than the best sniper rifle in the world.

Strangely enough, no one every seemed to call them by their last name, even when they got in trouble.

But that wasn't what Dante was worried about as she walked towards him, the sounds coming from her modest but loud high-heels hurting his extra-sensitive hearing.

"In my office."

"See you later man. Looks like I'll be skipping class after all." He attempted to joke while walking away like a prisoner in chains.

* * *

(Yawns)

"Diva?"

(Yawns)

"_Diva_?"

"Oh, what is it Saya?" Her little sister asked while continuing to yawn repeatedly.

"We've been up for nearly an _hour _now. Aren't you awake yet?"

She only shrugged in response and Saya began to feel her brain hurting.

So she decided to simply give up on trying to understand her sibling's mannerisms and walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Diva whined after her, causing Saya to sigh and turn around.

"I'm taking a shower. I've been up for a while Diva, I need to take one now."

A pout was her response as she thrust herself back down into the bed and looked up at Saya intently.

"No fair. I would have thought you'd be extra nice to me after yesterday!"

She was surprised at Diva's reaction, as the day before it had only taken her a few minutes to stop being upset.

But then again, there was no way for her to know if it had stopped _bothering _Diva or if she'd just been repressing it.

So she let in and walked back over to Diva.

"Okay, what would you like to do, Diva?"

Her pout turned into a smile before she emerged from the blankets of the bed.

"I want to play again."

Saya blinked in confusion before making the connection to last night.

"But Diva, I think they already left for school."

The smile turned into a frown.

"Awww! But last night was fun!"

"I know. Don't worry, you can play again when they come home."

"But that'll take forever!"

"Well, once we get settled in we'll be going to school with them so you'll be able to see them more."

She regained her smile once again.

"Okay." Diva spoke while rolling around in bed and closing her eyes again.

"Go take a shower now." She spoke happily, yet in a dismissive manner.

Saya shook her head at how strange Diva could be and how quickly she switched from one mood to another but decided this was her best chance to "get away" and crept towards the bathroom.

* * *

Sorry for the sterotypical "jock" encounter. I really don't mean anything by it. It was just the easiest (and only as far I could see it) way for something significant to happen right now.


	14. Fruits of detention

"You know, you keep saying stuff but all I hear is blah, blah, inappropriate. Blah, blah bad manners. Blah, blah, blah."

That's what Dante had said to the vice-principal who was, if you could believe it, called Ms. Hecklestein. It was a fitting name, since she looked like a Frankenstein reject.

Unfortunately she didn't have a sense of humor in the tiniest definition of the word and for some reason, the disgusting sagging skin that hung from her neck lowered more than should be possible and she told him that he would be staying in detention for the next two weeks.

Five minutes, and Dante's thoughts, later, it was ten weeks.

"This is bull-"

"Dante! No talking! Work!" Mr. Felden told him from the front of the room.

He sighed in response while getting back to writing random numbers down on some math homework.

"Ten weeks stuck here for another hour. One punch to an ass who deserves it and she goes postal. Really… what the hell's her problem?" He thought to himself while continuing to work.

"Maybe dad can get me out of this." Dante contemplated, remembering that he was friends with the shape-shifting demon who just happened to be the mayor...for the past one-hundred years

"But then I might have to listen to a lecture. And from _him_ that's worse than a whole year of this crap."

His thoughts were cut off though when he noticed a surprisingly big shadow loom over him, looking up to see Mr. Felden staring down at him and his "work".

"What are you doing?" The man who acted like he had the Eifel tower up his ass asked.

"I'm working."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Then tell me," he started while grabbing Dante's worksheet from under his own hands and scanning it.

", if you're working so hard on this then why, to the question, "what are parallel angles?" did you answer "like the lanes of a road"."

Dante scratched his neck and looked away.

"Well they _are_."

"I wanted the _definition_."

He twisted his head back to face the jerk of a teacher.

"What are you _talking _about, man? You're not even my friggin' _math _teacher! You're the home and economics guy. Come to think of it, what _dude _teaches home economics?"

Several of other people stuck in the room laughed a bit as the man leaned down, jamming his face in front of Dante's.

"You've got a real attitude problem."

"_You've _got a garlic _breath _problem."

"Just get back to work." He said while putting the worksheet back down on the desk and walking to the front of the classroom again.

"Why couldn't I of had Mr. Morrison as the detention teacher? That guy gives you a friggin' pizza when you get an A on a chapter test. Or Ms. Richards. She's kind of a bitch but she's got it-"

RING

"Halleluiah!" He declared in his head!…before noticing that it was only four-thirty.

"Damn teachers. I bet they do that halfway through just to piss you off." He grumbled to himself, forced to actually pay attention to the work now as he had nothing else to think about.

"Damned Vergil, if _he'd _been the one to hit Quarterback-asshole then I'd already be home."

* * *

"I'm back." He said while closing the entrance door behind him and tossing his backpack down onto the floor.

A sound resembling a stampede of animals sounded from upstairs and he wondered what it could be before someone wearing a white dress virtually flew down the stairs and charged straight for him.

He covered his head and prepared for impact, but the stamping sounds had ceased and he look out from beneath his arm to see that Diva was already heading for the living room.

"Such a strange girl." Vergil remarked while dropping his guard and walking into the hall himself.

Saya descended the stairs as he did so and told him hello before asking how school had been for them.

"Somewhat decent. Dante got stuck in detention though. I'm not sure for how long." He responded as they continued through the circular hall until they too were in the living room.

"Really? Why?" She asked, seeming surprised Dante could get into trouble.

"He knocked a football player to the floor."

Diva was already sitting on the "gaming couch", or more specifically the couch closest to the TV and the various systems attached to it.

"Oh. I didn't know he got into fights that often."

Vergil shrugged in response while sitting down on the couch as well, Saya sitting on one beside it, not wanting to get in the way.

"He doesn't. Usually it's because he's up to something tricky or skipping out on classes."

Diva turned the TV on and then the XBOX 360, tossing a wireless controller almost into his face before he caught it and reluctantly turned the thing on.

"So why did he this time? If you don't mind my asking."

"The guy said a lot of things, but basically it was because insulted the two of you."

Her face showed how surprised she was, but of course Diva didn't seem to give any reaction whatsoever to it.

"Whether they're really here to do something to us or not she's a real enigma. Hiding behind the guise of being an oblivious imbecile when she's probably as aware of what's going on as Saya. If not more." He thought to himself as the game that was already in the system began playing through the pre-title-screen images.

"I didn't know he liked us that much."

"You should have just told _me_!" Diva declared.

"I'd take care of him! Like this! Hiiya!" Her hand thrust out into the air with a force that surprised him, even though she hadn't tightened the hand into a fist and didn't seem to be taking it seriously.

Trying to ignore Diva's amusing interlude, he responded to Saya.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a minor insult. So perhaps that had something to do with it."

"What did he say about us?" She asked.

His eyes flashed over to her for a second before returning to the TV.

"He said the two of you were "easy" I believe."

Saya's head lowered a bit but she remained upright.

"I see."

"Dante's an idiot though. The two of you came from another city and were only here for two days before today. There's no way anyone could tell that much about a person's character unless they were the very definition of the word. But thinking things through isn't in Dante's nature so… he punched things through instead."

"I'm sorry that we got him in trouble." Saya apologized, the act contrasting the gore-filled opening of Gears of War.

"It's his own fault. Don't feel personally responsible for it."

Diva used her controller to go through all the title screen menus with inhuman speed and soon they were at the loading screen.

"Why is it that you wanted to play this game?" He asked the girl who was about to be stabbing grenades into people only to have the screen splattered with blood, still holding that childish smile and looking at the screen innocently.

"It looked fun!" She replied eagerly.

"Well, don't take this as a sexist comment but… aren't you a bit too girlish to play this?"

Her hands played out a tune on the controller as they waited for the loading screen to end.

* * *

"Rejoice those who are crying! For I have returned!" Dante declared while entering the foyer, throwing his backpack on top of Vergil's to show everyone who was number one.

"Hey, where are my loyal subjects?" He spoke loudly throughout the house.

"We're in here!" Saya said under a yell, trying to audibly-signal him what room they were in.

"So am I." Vergil said, countering the "subjects" part of Dante's declaration as he made his way towards the living room, hearing gunfire and chainsaws going on.

"What the hell's going on in-" He found himself unable to continue as someone tore their way through an enemy's torso.

"Gee Vergil, want to keep the gore down a bit? It _is _Diva playing with you after all.

"That wasn't me. It was her."

His eyes widened a bit as he walked into the room and sat down on the couch Saya occupied.

And she _kept _doing it.

Vergil was staying behind cover, firing safely at them. While Diva would sprint from one place to another before cutting someone in half and retreating. Repeating the process.

"She's _inhuman_." Vergil commented.

"Like the god of death and war."

She giggled before punching someone with a grenade and diving away, bloody chunks blasted from where the enemy used to be.

"God_dess _of war!" Diva declared.

"Heh. You're starting to creep me out." He joked.

"I think genocide girl's got this covered." Vergil said while taking cover again, putting the controller down on the couch and turning to talk to Dante.

"So, how many weeks did you get?" He asked, referring to Dante's detention.

"Before or after I called her a sag-skin camel?"

Even though it was Vergil he still gave a quick chuckle in response to it.

"After."

"Ten."

"Tch. That certainly doesn't bode well for you."

He shook his head before facing Saya.

"So, what'd you two do today?" He asked her.

"Oh, um. We went and got clothes with mom and checked out furniture and paint from different places. She certainly kept us busy." She said, forming a smile at the end.

"Well that's good. Can't be walking around in the same clothes all the time can ya?"

"No. Ha ha."

"Did mom tell you when you're coming to school with us?" Dante inquired while watching Diva slaughter more people in the game.

"It didn't really come up. I think once we've gotten everything settled we're going to go. But I _was_ going to ask her what we would do when our room was getting painted."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, depending on what kind of paint they use, which I don't know that much about, I heard it might have to dry overnight. And I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in the room if there were paint fumes in there."

He nodded his head in response.

"I get ya. Yeah. You should definitely talk to her about that. I mean you could leave your window open, but getting turned into a popsicle doesn't exactly seem like a good idea either." He remarked at how quickly it had gotten cold this year.

"They could sleep on the couches down here." Vergil offered, seeing if he was ever required to revive Diva's character.

"I mean we have heat after all. It's not like they would freeze to death down here as long as the temperature was kept up high enough during the night."

"Yeah, I guess they could."

Saya nodded.

"So is mom still here or did she go out?"

"She had to go to the art gallery. I guess she usually goes today but stayed to help us out and get things. She said she would be back soon. It was just a quick check."

"Done!" Diva declared as she finished killing the dozens of people in the level and the game switched to a cut-scene.

"Okay, I'm finished now." Vergil said while getting off the couch.

"Hey! That wasn't long at all!"

"Maybe, but you didn't have a problem killing everyone on your own so it isn't as if you needed my help with it."

"But I like it when you play and get killed and I have to save you."

His eyebrow twitched.

"I do _not _get killed."

"Yes you do!" She teased him.

So, he reluctantly agreed to play one more level just to show her he wouldn't get killed.

Dante and Saya went and got something to eat in the kitchen after the first five minutes. Saya going because the game was too gory for her and because she was hungry and Dante because all the "meat" was _making_ him hungry.

As he jammed a tray of mini-pizzas in the microwave, closed the door and turned it on, Saya, who had already succeeded in chomping through her quickly-made sandwich, fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds before speaking up.

"I heard…why you got into detention." She told him, causing Dante to face her.

"Because I'm so devilishly handsome that everyone wants me for themselves?" He joked.

A smile teased at her lips, but was put down.

"Because someone said something about us that upset you."

"What about it?"

"I wanted to apologize, for causing that."

He rubbed his nose.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's not like you said it or anything. Which is good, 'cause that would have been kind of weird."

"Heh. Vergil already told me that it wasn't our fault. But I still felt bad."

"Don't. You didn't do anything wrong."

The moment was interrupted as the microwave sounded out loud beeps, signaling that it was finished.

"Like I said, don't feel bad about it." He said while opening the door and pulling the "tray" out.

She nodded.

"Okay."

"Now…" He spoke while munching on one of the mini-pizzas.

"Back to gore fest two-thousand-eight."

"I hope they haven't turned on each other." She tried to joke as they exited the kitchen.

"Yeah. Me too, Vergil'd be pissed when he lost."


	15. First day of school

It was hard waking up this early in the morning.

When you had been doing so for a while it was much easier, but the sisters had been on a relatively lax sleep pattern.

So when they were supposed to wake up at 6, or at least, that's what Saya thought would be a good time, she had just barely managed to do so.

Diva, of course, wouldn't be woken up by a nuclear _bomb_.

Saya had spent almost half an hour trying to get her younger twin to wake up. She'd tried everything from shaking her and speaking to the girl to turning the TV onto something loud and obnoxious and pulling the blankets off her. But nothing seemed to work.

She was considering getting a cup of water and splashing it on the sleeping girl's face if nothing else worked, but luckily something happened that had more strength to it than a nuclear bomb; Dante yawned.

It was in his room across the hall, and both their doors were closed, but somehow the yawn penetrated everything and Diva's eyes slowly opened.

The girl sat up and inhaled deeply, bringing a hand in front of her mouth-

-and a tiny little yawn, barely louder than a cat's, escaped her throat as her hand came back down and she looked at Saya.

"Saya, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" She asked.

She frowned, belying her deeper frustration that the girl who'd just woken up mentioned that _she _was supposed to be getting ready.

"I was trying to wake you up but I couldn't."

"That's nice." Diva spoke as she began to lay down again, but at the last second her wrist was grabbed by her sister.

"Oh no you don't. We _both _have to get ready for school. Mom and dad are at work, which means we've got to walk there ourselves."

"Aren't Dante and Vergil going _too_?" Her sister questioned.

"Well, yes. But-"

"Okay, let's go!" She announced happily, grabbing _Saya's _wrist and dragging her to the bathroom.

"Wait, we didn't bring any new towels or clothes!" She told her sister, who shrugged.

When they arrived in the bathroom, however, they discovered that there were already towels and clothes in there.

"Did mom do this?"

Diva didn't pay attention to Saya and turned the shower on, though her sister had to quickly close the shower curtain so water wouldn't get everywhere.

Her sister was undressed and in the shower almost before Saya could even _blink_, but at the very least that meant she was eager to go to school.

Had Diva been in a different mood, one she luckily hadn't been in yet while they were here, she would have just lay in bed for the whole day and not do anything.

Saya closed the bathroom door and made sure they indeed had everything they needed before getting ready to get into the shower herself.

* * *

"Let's go." Vergil said, approaching the foyer.

"Keep your hair on, they'll be down soon enough. It's not like the world's gonna end just because you don't get to school early."

His brother turned around, agitated.

"I _never _get to school early. Because I always have to wait for _you _to be _ready_." He retorted.

"Awww. Can't walk to school by yourself? That's okay, I'll protect your from the big bad scary wind."

"Your hand is going to have to protect your _nose _from my 'big bad' _hand _if you keep _that _up Dante."

He chuckled as they heard their sisters' bedroom door open.

"See? There they are. And you were getting all impatient over a few seconds."

"Be quiet already."

Soon after they heard the door open the door closed as well and their sisters came walking down the stairs.

Vergil started to look away but Dante just yanked him back to look at them.

"I know, it's hard for you to interact with any girl other than mom but try to keep from blushing too much."

"Dante…" He seethed, fuming.

When Saya and Diva came down the stairs however, Vergil's hatred lessened and he simply stood there, not doing anything.

"Sorry we took so long. I'm still not used to waking up this early."

"Oh it's no problem at all. I didn't want to stare at Vergil the whole way to school anyway." He joked.

Saya gave a humorous smile and Diva giggled as Vergil growled at his brother.

"So, we ready to go?" He asked them, both nodding.

He nodded back and turned around, seeing that Vergil had already opened the entrance.

Dante shrugged and headed out, his sisters following behind him.

Despite his stern-as-a-catholic-school-teacher expression he held the door open for all of them, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Diva when she was the last one out.

The teenage boy didn't really know how to respond to that and just caused Diva to giggle from how "cute" he was being.

"Let's just go." He spoke, walking extra quick so that he would be at the front, using Dante as a "shield".

They walked down the path to the driveway and then walked to the sidewalk, taking it to school.

* * *

"I'm glad we're all in the same class together." Saya spoke appreciatively, though their parents weren't here.

"Yeah, mom and dad thought it'd be if best we would be around you this year to you help with stuff. You can always be in separate classes next year if you get tired of us." He joked.

"Oh no, never." She spoke almost apologetically.

They walked into the building, thankfully with no assholes in their way or bumping into them today.

"It's been a while since we went to school. It almost feels strange doing this."

Dante shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal; just don't do your work and beat up everyone you don't like."

Vergil sighed.

"Or you can just take the less-Dante approach and do your work and try not to get into detention every day of the school year. That might be better start."

Diva giggled as they walked up the stairs and to their homeroom.

"I guess it'll take another day or two before the school can free up some lockers near our room so for now you can just put your backpacks in one of the cabinets." Dante explained as the sisters sat down at a table, the brothers remaining standing since they had to go put their unneeded stuff in the lockers.

"You could put them in _Vergil's _but it's so full of random posters of swords and Bruce Lee and stuff that you couldn't fit a _water bottle _in there."

"And yet I fit a whole backpack in there each day. Besides, I doubt they'll relate to having pictures of-"

He was cut off as Dante gabbed him by his backpack's shoulderstraps and dragged him out of the room.

"This'll just take a minute." He told them.

Once they were out in the hall Vergil freed himself and pushed away, undoing the combination lock on his locker.

Dante did the same and for some reason both of them finished the combination at the same time, opening the doors of their lockers.

"Make sure not to leave without them okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me to do that about a thousand times."

"Seriously. They've only walked here once, with _us_. I don't want to find out they didn't make it home because you didn't feel like waiting again."

"Don't you forget, I still have my suspicions about them. But, like I inevitably said every one of those thousand times you mentioned it, I won't leave them behind."

His brother's statements gave him mixed feelings so he just nodded his head as he grabbed what he needed and closed the locker door.

"I'm counting on you, Vergil. Remember… if you're _wrong _then anything that hurts them would just be torture. Don't let me down."

"Have I _ever _let _anyone _down when I said I would do something?"

Dante just walked back into the classroom and over to the table his sisters were sitting at.

"Hey, where's Vergil?" Saya asked casually as she put her books up on the table and set her and Diva's backpacks into an empty cabinet.

"Eh, he's slow. Too busy ogling over the latest platinum steak knife."

She chuckled and Diva looked up over her living environment book, taking a moment from reading about the "cute" spiders to see if Vergil had returned yet.

Within a minute he came back and sat down at the table as well, though on Dante's side.

"Vergil, isn't this cute?" Diva asked him, showing him her science book.

He didn't turn his head, but looked in the corner of his vision.

"A spider sucking the blood of a paralyzed, helpless victim. Yes, it's adorable." He spoke in a sarcastic tone she didn't seem to notice.

Instead the girl nodded and read more.

The siblings talked for a few more minutes, with the majority of Vergil's dialogue being to correct what Dante said and Diva's "dialogue" being more pictures of spiders in the like that she forced Vergil to look at.

Eventually the bell rang and they got up, picking up their books and heading off to class.

* * *

Sorry about how long it's taken to update. To be honest, I'm not sure if this is the beginning of more updates in the future but I figured everyone who's still around here deserved something for their patience.


End file.
